


Rise of Heroes

by redrebellion



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, GOT like, High Fantasy, LOTR like
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 38,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27566845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redrebellion/pseuds/redrebellion
Summary: The lands were peaceful until the shadow grew, and the Ylissian Empire rose from it. The few free lands that remain are sinking in a sea of war, treason and blood, but hope never ceases to be, it just falls out of sight. Heroes from all around the world must band together to fight the great evil that lurks in the dark. Hyrule, Garreg Mach, Ylisse the Mushroom Kingdom and Termina call for your aid, heroe! Answer their call!
Kudos: 6





	1. The Moon Stands Alone (Zelda)

#  The Moon Stands Alone 

* * *

The snow covered every inch of the forest. The night was dark and star-less. Only the moon remained strong against the shadow that surrounded it. And, carrying that same moon in its banner, travelled through the broken and muddy paths of Hellas a company of no more than twenty men. They were the elite of their homeland, but outside of it, it didn’t really matter, nor the title that their leader bore in both name and blood. Hyrule had long been the most powerful kingdom of the Eastern Continent, vastly superior to the neighbours of the South and North, and its cities and palaces were known all over the world. And, most of all, its grand armies. Not for nothing was it known as the greatest kingdom in the world, according to the locals.  
But no palaces or gold or soldiers mattered in the place they were leaving for. Hellas was a region, west of Hyrule, where many cities stood, prosperous and most untouched, each one with their own lord, lands and coasts. Truly those cities where the only impartial ones to the events that happened all around the world, for, if they were to fight, no fight would be put up at all due to their small sizes. No, war was not the answer to the problems of the cities of Hellas -even if it still was due to a lack of strength- and that was a lesson many lords of many lands have yet to learn in its entirety. 

In the tents, where the men of the company laughed and drank, sat the lady of Hyrule, Princess Zelda. Sitting in her long and grand bed, on her left, stood both the flag of her kingdom and her own banner, which she so innocently designed at the young age of six. The sacred Triforce the legends spoke of in the centre and in the hoist, to mark her title, a half-moon, in a field of blue with colour of white. Seated down, she wondered which lords would attend the annual reunion of kings, even if those kings rarely attended the meetings. Her friend, Princess Peach, of the Mushroom Kingdom, a kingdom to the south of Hyrule, crossing the Great Gerudo Desert, would surely be there. A big kingdom with little people and interest. Although it hurt her to think ill of her friend’s kingdom, her love for Hyrule was too great. From the rocky and firey landscape of Death Mountain, to the snowy unending peaks of Hebra and the lush green and old forests of Lanayru, Hyrule was worth so much for her and meant even more. She also was certain of the attendance of Marth, one of the lords of Osternia, a continent to the west where thousands of landlords and kings and princes governed and fought each other. Marth was merely one of those princes, but he did write, some months ago, a letter where he spoke of a very important notice he was to share in the meeting, in a rather vulgar manner, thought Zelda. 

Just then, the Captain of her guard entered the tent.

‘Milady.’ He said as he bowed rather difficultly in his heavy armour and clothes.

‘Speak, Captain Allas.’

‘The townsfolk from the nearby village have answered our questions, and we now know the way to Kilias. We must hurry and march now if we are to arrive on time. We shall sleep later, though you may sleep on the way’

‘Those are good news and are well received. Then let us march’

Zelda wished the best for her people, but always had to be reminded she stood on top of them. Not of foolery, but of humility, she thought. The snow fell on her just like any other and, although she was guarded, she walked the same floors her knights did.  


In just a few hours they arrived at the walls of Kilias, a little city-fortress that stood above a cliff on the seaside. Made of grey stones, Zelda wondered if there wasn’t any other fortress to hold such an important meeting. She missed the grandiose nature of her home. If only the inhabitants of this frozen lands knew about the great Hyrule Castle. Or the palace on Zora’s Domain, whose silver arcs crowned with beauty the stars and waterfalls. But alas, there were no stars that night. And Zelda wouldn’t see the stars in a long, long time… 

The hyrulean company entered the city. No people were there to celebrate their entry. No lights on the rooms of the houses were lit. No candle burnt to welcome her. All the people were sleeping cosily. Only the moon illuminated the grey stones with a blue and silver light reflecting upon the snow that gently fell. After passing through what she assumed was the main square, with a fountain and a statue of a bearded warrior decorating it, they marched upwards towards the little palace, through a path decorated with naked and black trees. Winter hit the lands of the west harshly. Hyrule, as always, stood better against the snow and ice than any other land. The mountainous terrain of her beloved land protected the citizens and their crops of the violent winds and frigid rains that desolated Hebra and Termina, the northern lands, as well as various regions of Hellas. 

They arrived at the front of the little palace, two dragons decorating and guarding the entrance, with a beautiful stained glass made of blues and purples depicting a lady praying in her knees atop the doors. The company stopped while the large dark oak wooden doors opened almost ceremoniously for them to enter. They left the horses to a young man who took them to the barn. Zelda watched as her precious white and golden mare, Snowstorm, lead the other horses with an elegant pace, following the boy. 

Once they had entered the barn, the company followed suit. The palace seemed to be bigger on the inside. A long hallway extended up to a large room, where a big round table stood in the middle. There were many people, both standing and sitting. Zelda assumed she was the last one to arrive. Cursing the daring weather of the past few days, she walked up to the table. All her men except Captain Allas and Sage Rauru went to another room to accommodate themselves, where other guardsmen lied. As she walked towards the table, a round white marble slab decorated with intricate and elaborate carvings standing atop a black iron structure, she began to talk. 

‘My most honest and profound apologies, my lords. The way here has been long and hard. The goddesses curse that blizzard, but all my men are all right. Has the meeting started yet?’ she asked as she sat and took off her thick white fur coat. 

A nobleman from a distant city of Hellas spoke. All eyes were gazing on her, but she didn’t feel uncomfortable or stressed. She was accustomed to these kinds of situations. It was the role of a monarch, a powerful one, at least. ‘Lady Zelda of Hyrule, we’re all glad you and your company have come to Kilias safely. As for the meeting, do not worry, we wouldn’t dare to commence without one of the major kingdoms of the land…’

‘I would’ said a man to his left. Sitting in one of the chairs, a man clad in blue and white robes looked at Zelda with a sly grin across his face.

‘Lord Marth’ Zelda looked at the blue haired man. She knew him very well. An arrogant king from Ylisse, one of the many lands of the western continent, Osternia. Even if she hated his guts, she pitied him. Poor man, living in the desolate and war-ravaged Osternia… That land always fought with itself, be it Ylisse or Fódlan, with its three chaotic kingdoms. ‘Ever so charming…’

‘What I’m sure our lord Marth meant to say, milady is nothing but a joke.’ said Rauru, my father’s consultant and long-time friend.

‘Precisely’ corroborated Marth. ‘A joke.’ He still had his smug face on. Zelda wondered what this was due to. Marth had always been somewhat unpleasant, but this was off the charts. 

Lord Umbral, lord of the host city, Kilias, spoke in his deep and old voice. ‘Now that we are all together, let us start this damned reunion.’ He wasn’t fond of these meetings. Nor were most of the kings and counts of Hellas. They had not the power to really add anything that mattered. The biannual Reunion of Kings and Lords had been established long before Zelda was born. It was meant to maintain a balance and dialogue within the governors of the major players in international politics but had lately turned to be a round of announcements and premeditated treaties. Still, it had to be done, otherwise chaos would ensue in the lands, or so it was thought.

Princess Peach, one of her friends and governor of the Mushroom Kingdom, just South of Hyrule, began to talk. ‘The Mushroom Kingdom has once again defeated the armies of Bowser, the tyrant in the firelands of our Kingdom. We hope that this was the last time that vile man attacks us.’ 

‘You’ve been hoping that for all your lives. You should just end that excuse of a man. Attack and kill him, I say.’ said a noble from Eeria, a coastal city of Hellas rich in merchants and trade.

‘The Mushroom Kingdom was established with the focus of maintaining its citizens in good health and respecting the code which established it, Peace and Righteousness. We use our strength only for defence’ answered Peach. Truly, a most kind woman. Some would say too kind. Others would say naïve.

‘And look where that’s gotten you. You say you want peace, yet you fight almost every year.’ Snapped back Eeria’s lord.

‘And we triumph every time. I don’t know the origins of your wailing, but I surely shall not stand it’ replied Peach in a passive-aggressive manner. Zelda pitied her friend. She always gave so much of her but always received so little.

‘In another order of things’ interrupted Mayor Dotour, head of Clock Town in Termina, a vast and desert land inhabited by vile creatures and not many honest people north of Hytule, across the Terminean Canyon. ‘There have been recent and most unnerving sightings in the far east of our land. Some say Dragons, other say ghosts. We’d all be fools to merely call these sightings rumours, as I’m sure you all know; ours is a dangerous land.’

‘Damn right’ said Marth. ‘The day something normal takes place in Termina, I’m sure the world itself will end.’

‘Certainly… These sightings seem only to grow in number a danger. I advise all of you my lords take care and great caution. Especially you, Lady Zelda, and your father King Rhoam.’ The old man gestured at me with a warming smile. Not much was known about Termina, but it’s people always had an optimistic attitude, one that far surpassed what any normal person would have when living in the land of the Giants. Still, Dotour had always been an ally of Hyrule. Not a powerful one, but an ally, and that was deeply appreciated.

‘Thank you Mayor Dotour. We’ll head your advice. As will everyone, I presume.’ No one said anything. Zelda assumed most took Mayor Dotour for a crazy man or a fool. She didn’t. ‘Hyrule has nothing to say. Everything is well, as always.’

Lord Umbral spoke once again. ‘Well, if that’s all, then everyone should head to their homelands. This winter is worse than ever…’

‘I haven’t talked yet’ interrupted Marth.

‘Lord Marth, we thought you had nothing to add, as you didn’t seem interested in the meeting.’ pointed out an old woman from a desert city in Hellas Zelda knew nothing about.

‘Oh, rest assured, I have something to add. I don’t know if it’s important, but it is unexpected. Frankly, it’s quite exciting.’ replied Marth. ‘As you know, Osternia has had its fair share of wars; be it Ylisse, the Adrestian Empire, the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus, the Leicester Alliance and so on and so on… However, not long ago, the entire continent has come to an agreement…’

_The whole of Osternia coming to an agreement? I’d more realistically see whales fly…_ thought Zelda. 

‘…and is now united under one banner, that of the Ylissian Empire. No war was made, no blood was spilt. All lords have come to an agreement peacefully.’

‘What!’ exclaimed Rauru. He seemed worried.

‘All Osternia?’ asked Peach.

‘All of it.’ replied Marth smugly. ‘And I suggest everyone here to consider doing a similar thing.’

‘A similar thing?’ said a noble from Bionis, an isolated land far west.

‘Precisely. Unite under our banner and we’ll put an end to this tomfoolery. War never gave us anything valuable, just tombs and cries.’

‘Funny coming from you, lord Marth.’ said Eeria’s lord.

‘Yes, we have an extended and disgraceful history in war. For that reason, we want to end all wars. Join Ylisse.’ said Marth, standing up. His soldiers hurried to his side and they all started leaving the palace. ‘I impatiently await your answers. My lords…’ Marth bowed and left the palace.

All lords found themselves paralyzed. Osternia was a very powerful and rich continent but was always slowed down by constant war. And yet… Zelda was sure, as were many other lords. Something vile had gone on in that land. Zelda would not give Hyrule to anyone. And much less to the so called Ylissian Empire. Even if they promised peace, Zelda, deep down, unwillingly knew it: there would be war. 

‘Rauru,’ she said, ‘we’re leaving.’ She went aside to talk to Princess Peach while Lord Umbral called the meeting off. 

‘Zelda, do you believe it?’ asked Peach nervously. 

‘Sadly, I do. Marth, or whoever is emperor of that land is plotting something. That explains why he alone was sent off of all Osternia…’ she paused for a moment ‘Peach, ready your armies, we’ll be in contact. We’ll need each other.’ 

‘Yes, Zelda, we will. Good luck.’ 

‘May the goddesses be with you, old friend. Captain Allas, men of hyrule, let us march.’ 

The way home was silent and quiet, but not peaceful. That silent and dark thought assaulted her mind, as it did with the other hyruleans. Captain Allas put those thoughts in words very well: ‘Cursed Osternians… Or Ylissians… Or whatever they are! They’re plotting something, but I swear they will fail if they mean any harm to our home!’ Zelda still found herself unsure of what to dos. She’d tell her father these unnerving news and plan something. Whatever. She looked at the night sky once again. Truly, only the moon stood against the shadow. 


	2. The Red Flag of War (Peach)

#  The Red Flag of War 

* * *

‘Write this down, if you will.’ The blonde princess gently caressed the flowers of her garden. A warm breeze scattered through the garden’s floor little leaves of the near peach tree. It may be winter, but the Mushroom Kingdom was different to the rest of the world. Some would say, it ran by different laws than the likes of Hyrule or Termina. Even in the harshest winter, the sun was always up and bright in the sky, illuminating the people below it. The south side of the kingdom had a tropical climate. As opposed to most other parts of the lands, there were no unending hills shaped like a dragon’s spine, there were no high peaks that defied the skies, and no seemingly endless extensions of sand and dust. That area of the kingdom, named the “Seaside Kingdom” was most prosperous, and Princess Peach resided there in the winter days. ‘The Mushroom Kingdom, utilizing the full extent of its capabilities and its sovereign, Princess Peach Toadstool, as sane as she will ever be, according to the will of her people, will not, in any way, surrender its sovereignty to any external power, be it friend or foe.’

Peach didn’t remember much of her parents. She could barely and vaguely recall their voices sometimes in her dreams, but she always woke up, disappointed, never learning anything else about them. They had died in a tragic accident, in a journey to the Kong Islands, in efforts to bring civilization to the savage lands in the eastern coasts of their kingdom. Peach had been left alone when she was merely six years old, having to ward off an evil tyrant south off the place she called home. ‘We have fought countless times’ continued the princess ‘against evil and tyranny, defending peace, righteousness and independence, and will continue to do so anytime it is required.’ But, thanks to the advice of her elder Toads, the unity of all her people against the “enemy down south” and the continuous help of two knights, the Mushroom Kingdom resisted and drove off time and time again its enemies. Still, Peach never felt a queen. She felt as if she didn’t deserve such a title. But she would fight with her live for it. No one would be called king or queen of the Mushroom Kingdom until the people said it. 

‘I do believe that’s quite enough for a letter in which you are basically saying “no”, your highness’ a voice interrupted her thoughts. The princess turned around from her flowers and saw a man leaning against one of the white marble archways that decorated her garden. That man was somewhat small, but strong and muscular. He wore a comfortable yet elegant red robe, hiding his sword and other weapons. He had a rather large, but adorable nose, coronated by a big brown moustache that Peach had always assumed would be, in fact, quite itchy. 

‘Mario!’ she said. ‘Lovely seeing you. How are things in the Brown Desert?’ 

‘You know, I find it quite absurd. Why would you call a desert brown? What else could it be, magenta, cyan? It’s like saying the “big blue ocean”. Clue’s in the name.’ answered Mario while he picked up some fruit from the basket. He took a bit of it and offered it to the Toad writer. ‘Want some?’ 

Peach laughed. Seeing Mario, her trusting and honourable knight, who greatly defeated Bowser time and time again always cheered her up. It almost seemed as if that day couldn’t get any better. ‘Oh Mario. I assume things are well.’ 

‘Yes, well, as good as a desert will ever be. Although there is some talk between the gerudo travellers from Hyrule. Rumour has it someone is naming themselves King of the Gerudo.’ He took another bite of the fruit. 

‘King? I thought Gerudo were only women?’ 

‘You’d be right to do so, princess, but who knows in these changing times. Would you have imagined the whole of Osternia singing their hymns to one banner and lord? And what’s more, under the name of Ylisse?’ Mario laughed. ‘Truly wondrous, imagine the situation: Lady Edelgard and Lord Claude sharing a drink. One advocates for empire and the other one shoves a beer up his…’ 

‘Oh Mario, stop it.’ The princess couldn’t help but laugh. ‘It’s good to see you. We will need all the help we can get in these trying times. Has Luigi come back with the report?’ 

‘I don’t know. Wouldn’t hurt to check. I’ll send a letter to Lady Daisy through a flying block. If there is a report, I will ask for it.’ 

‘Thank you, Mario. You should go there while I finish this letter.’ Peach gave her knight a quick kiss. 

‘I feel as if I could run across the kingdom right now!’ and with that, he left for the post office in the walled city below her temporary palace. Peach sighed. Luigi had to do a report about the situation of the peasants on the most affected parts of the kingdom by the winter. Daisy ran the capital while Peach was off in any other cities. She trusted them both with her life. Still, she felt something wrong. Marth’s offering had proved to be ineffective. A month had passed since then, and nothing happened. Peach had headed the advice of her friend Princess Zelda but was unsure of what to do. Zelda was a remarkable woman. She had fended off a plague, The Calamity, that had ravaged through Hyrule, but once it was over, and everything was normal, she wasn’t the same person. She seemed to be less trusting and always mor alert. Peach had expanded and readied her amies, but for what? She didn’t know. Still, there was something strange about the whole matter of the Ylissian Empire… 

‘Should I add anything else, your highness?’ asked the toad. 

‘Yes, please: Therefore, the Mushroom Kingdom shall stand on its own on the battlefield, if necessary.’ 

‘Very well. I’ll send this to Ylisse then?’ 

‘Please, hurry’ 

* * *

A week passed, with no important event taking place in the seaside kingdom. Peace and tranquillity reigned over the people, and that was a good sign. The Toads were peaceful and serene beings. They would fight, but always preferred the comfort of their homes, as did Peach. Lately, she had been thinking of going back to the capital city of her kingdom in efforts of implanting new measures to accommodate the people. Luigi’s report said that the Mountaintop Kingdom had suffered heavily with the winter, and thus, she would announce plans to help those in need. That was her only reason to go back, but she added one more to her list when Mario came to visit her. 

It was the middle of the night. Peach was in her balcony, admiring how the stars reflected upon the sea lights of immeasurable beauty, when Mario entered abruptly. 

‘Peach!’ shouted the knight, sweaty and out of breath. He never called her Peach unless something of great importance was going on. 

‘Mario? What is it? Are you all right?’ 

‘Flags are red on the castle. War is happening again. Bowser attacks’ 

* * *

They quickly mobilised. She informed the lord of the city and sent an army to her home. Her and Mario travelled on Plessie, along with some members of the royal guard, up the Fungi River, which crossed the entire country, being born in the Mountaintop Kingdom, passing through the Great Canal of the capital city, Peachville, and dying in the Sea of Yoshi. Peach was glad they had access to the great dragon’s speed and strength in the water, otherwise, they would have taken far longer than a week to reach Peachville. Once there, Peach saw the image she so hated: soldiers on the streets patrolling the walls, legions of Toads and Yoshis arriving at the gate and fear in everyone’s eyes. She went to Great Mushroom Castle, a giant fortress of white bricks and vibrant red rooftops. She loved the city her people named after her. White, red, blue and green coloured the city buildings in a beautiful rainbow. A gigantic main street crossed the city, and met with the Castle in the main square, where the theatre, the bathhouse and library were located as well. Decorating the square, bronze polished statues of her parents, erected by the people in their honour when Peach was six. 

She met up with Daisy, who explained the situation to her. 

‘We took notice of it a week and a half ago. One of our patrols never came back, so we sent a shyguy explorer to see if anything was wrong.’ Said the brunette lady, an old friend of hers, while she worked on orders and paperwork. ‘What he found was appalling. The biggest army yet to attack us, gathered up in Belmoth’s Hold, just across the border. We detected later that a third of that army was marching towards the Forest Kingdom, targeting Pauline’s Fortress.’ 

Mario entered the room, wearing a serious expression across his face. ‘They hate that fortress. Always fends them off.’ 

‘But we know for a fact that it’s not impenetrable. And so do they. Remember they once marched through these very floors.’ Replied Daisy. One of the first times Bowser attacked, he and his armies managed to take Peachville, only to be defeated a few days later, yet in his time in the capital, he had destroyed almost everything. Peach gently caressed a portrait of her and her parents that lied among with many other paintings in the castle. 

‘We’ll stop them there. Defend from the fortress. Close of any alternative paths. We can bomb some of the mountain paths, so they are forced to go through Ruined Dragon’s Neck and Pauline’s fortress.’ Peach pictures a mental image of her domain’s land on her head. The border with Bowser’s land was across a little stretch of land that connected the Firelands Peninsula with the Mushroom Kingdom. A high mountain range, part of the Lost Kingdom, covered most of the entrance to the Mushroom Kingdom except a little pass through a valley, Ruined Dragon’s Neck. They would hold their enemies in that valley from the fortress and prevent them from entering the rest of the kingdom. 

‘We can tackle them from two sides.’ added Mario. ‘Draw their attention to the fortress and surround them from behind with another force. That part of the army may hide in the mountains.’ 

With that plan in mind, Peach, Mario and Daisy, who was willing to join the fight, gathered the army and marched towards the border. It took them two days to get there but arrived well on time in Pauline’s Fortress. The red flag of war towered over the little town, surrounded by thick grey walls. It was a stormy night. Lightning flashed in the mountain tops, illuminating with a snap the faces of the war ready soldiers. Drums echoed in the distance. Hours prior, all men had been informed of the plan and given their weapons and armours. Toads upon Yoshis were gathered in the main courtyard. Shyguy archers, lead by Daisy, stood upon the walls, looking for any sign of the enemy. Peach approached Luigi, another one of her guarding knights. 

‘Sire Luigi.’ She greeted him. 

‘I-it’s alright, your highness. Just Luigi. S-soldiers don’t care about pro-proper names and titles.’ He stuttered. Luigi used to be a coward, but had grown himself into a valiant knight, becoming a sorcerer, like his brothers, though he specialized in sneaking through the shadows and h’iding, while Mario perfected the art of fire. 

‘I need you to infiltrate behind the enemy lines. Tell us what we’re expecting. Be quick and don’t get seen.’ 

‘Yes, your highness.’ 

‘Good luck, and don’t die. Daisy needs you alive.’ 

While Luigi went away, hidden in the shadow, Peach gave a rousing speech to her army. 

‘My loyal servants. Those who, without your support, I’d be no one. My soldiers, my friends. The tyrant Bowser attacks us again. It’s becoming a tiring matter, really…’ Some soldiers snickered. One shouted out loud. ‘He just doesn’t know when to stop, does he?’ 

The rest of her men laughed as well. Peach continued. ‘No, he truly does not. But we’ll teach him he holds no chance against us. We are the Mushroom Kingdom, and we are unbreakable! Be ready!’ 

A few hours passed, and Luigi came back, a terrified look on his face, darkened by the shadow of the night. Mario and Peach listened closely to what he had to say. ‘Your highness, it’s horrible. There’s goombas, koopas, a small force of lakitus and some piranha plants on the attack towers.’ 

‘That’s the usual stuff Bowser brings, what’s wrong with it? We can very well manage that.’ Said Mario confidently. 

‘No, that’s not what’s wrong, dear brother. Amongst Bowser’s ranks, I could see it clearly. Soldiers bearing the mark of Ylisse, acting as generals and lieutenants.’ 

Peach froze. ‘Ylissian soldiers? From the Empire? Are you sure, Luigi?’ 

‘I saw them as clear as I now see you, your highness. There was a dozen or so in that little army. Who knows if there are more in the main ranks in Bowser’s domain?’ 

Mario seemed concerned. ‘Be those soldiers from the Ylissian Empire matters not. They are still the enemy. After we deal with the attack, we’ll deal with politics and such. Your highness, we need you to be centred in the battle.’ 

The drums resonated closer to the fortress. Small lights of torches and fire could be seen a few metres away. The enemy was there. The red flag of war got ripped from the mast and fell to the mud, just in front of Peach. The battle would commence shortly. 


	3. Silence and Death (Peach)

#  Silence and Death 

* * *

The rain fell heavily. The distant echoes of thunder had stopped, but the rain continued, increasing. Agaricus, a Toad soldier, could see it clearly. Even if the rain poured down the centre of his helmet, splashing timidly into his armour with a constant metallic, sound, he could see in the horizon fire. Torches big and small were coming closer, and with them, war drums. Upon seeing the enemy army, he went rapidly to the horn located in the top of the tower, blowing it with all his might. Not much time later, the enemy had advanced up to 100 meters before the wall of Pauline’s fortress. Lieutenant Daisy, who lead the bowmen, made a silent gesture. The toads readied their bows. Princess Peach awaited any sign of conflict, Knight Mario and Luigi stood in their posts, silently waiting. Suddenly, a deep growl full of hatred roared and echoed through the battlefields, silencing any drums and, perhaps, lightning. Even if this was Agaricus’ first battle, he immediately recognized the owner of such foul and putrid voice: The Tyrant of Fire, Lord of the Koopas. Bowser. 

‘Crush them, you maggots! Leave no prisoners!’ the voice boomed as loud as thunder. 

He took a closer look at the enemy army. Hundreds of goombas and koopas, armed to the teeth, made the first line. Behind them, tall as mountains, attack towers with venomous piranha plants mounted on them hissed at the toad army. A small force of a dozen lakitus were flying over them, aiming where to throw their bombs. And they were all running towards him. He turned around and looked at his army. Every man was ready. Knight Mario had invoked his flame powers, and Knight Luigi surely was hiding somewhere to tend them a trap… He heard the familiar voice of Lady Daisy behind them. 

‘Archers! Take aim!’ Agaricus readied suddenly his bow. Surprised although not unready, he took aim at the goombas clumsily marching towards the entrance of the fortress, hoping to somehow bring it down bashing their heads against it. ‘Hold… and fire!’ A flurry of arrows came down against the first lines of the enemy, bringing them all down. Another flurry came as the answer they never sought. The two bowmen started a dance of arrow that seemed as it may never end until the infantry came out to fight. With a sudden droppìng on bombs on the areas closest to the door, it broke down. Knight Mario lead a small number of Toads and Toad mounted Yoshis that started to reign havoc in the weaker parts of Bowser’s army. Agaricus himself watched the scene with fascination. For a knight, Lord Mario wasn’t chivalrous at all when fighting, for he threw kicks and punches mixed with the flames and fireballs he was able to domain through an old, lost magic. Slowly but surely, he started to repel the enemy from the wide-open doors on his own, while the chivalry ran from one side to the other, stomping and slashing as they went across. Soon enough, one of Bowser’s sons, Roy, a grey and brown rock-hard koopa, came to fight Mario. Agaricus could barely see while he shot against the lakitus flying overhead, even bringing one down, that the weapons he had were not from the Firelands. An enormous one-sided axe of dark metal that made the ground shake with every hit. Knight Mario soon started to fight, attacking, dodging and counterattacking in almost a pattern, as one you’d see in the clocks of Peachville, moving in a never-ending cycle. Knight Mario baited an attack, and Roy Bowserson jumped five meters slashing at him. Upon falling, Knight Luigi came out of the shadows and stabbed him, forcing his retreat. 

Meanwhile, the attack towers were being attacked by some stolen cannons from previous attacks, commanded by Princess Peach. Only one managed to break through and land troops on the wall, the piranha plant spreading its toxic breath and leaving that side vulnerable, but Mario, with Roy defeated, managed to make it catch fire and slayed the koopa intruders. Just when a stalemate was the only thing that seemed possible, Princess Peach approached his platoon of archers. 

‘Daisy! I need one of your men to go to the other side of the fortress and blow the horn! We must warn the hidden troops in the mountains to come now to our aid, and we’ll break the stalemate!’ 

‘Yes, your highness’ lady Daisy turned and pointed at Agaricus. ‘You, brave soldier! You heard your instructions?’ Agaricus nodded rather difficultly. Even if he could barely hear anything through the cries and moans and occasional explosions of fire, he had managed to understand the words of her lady, as any knight or soldier should. ‘Then march! This nation now depends on you!’ 

Agaricus immediately started to run. He ran across the walls and down the stairs on to the muddy and bloodstained courtyards, filled to the brim with wounded soldiers. Some enemies had managed to break in through a surprise attack at the other side of the door and had been warded off, though with many casualties. He got to the other end, out of breath and tried entering the tower which held the horn but was stopped in his tracks buy a hammer-armed koopa. He was out of breath, but he ran quickly to take cover from the rain of steel that hovered over him. Unsure of what to do, the koopa spoke to him, in a mocking way. 

‘Hahaha! You fool. Your armies are finished. With the help we’ve gotten, we’ll soon destroy everything in our path and take our rightful lands!’ Agaricus was confused by this sentence. Unknowing of the full meaning, he decided to take his enemy on, unsheathing his sword, ready to fight. He somewhat clumsily dodged a strike, but fell down, slipping in the dark puddles. He got up and went on guard, striking at the koopa, who answered with a bash of his hammer. Koopas were usually trained poorly, but the elite fighters learned rather unorthodox tactics. Hammers and tackles and weak fire magics. Agaricus rolled, remembering his training in the academy, and struck at the koopas feet, who jumped but fell for the Toad’s trap. He quickly pulled his sword up in a vertical slash, a move that he thought would bring him victory, but the koopa retrieved onto his shell, blocking the strike with his back after having turned around and popping up moments later, ready to strike down his enemy. 

Just when he had lost all hope, a sudden flash of light blinded him for an instant. Upon looking, he found a knocked out koopa, with the shadow of a man leaning over it. ‘Are you all right?’ asked gently a voice. Knight Mario stood over him, having arrived there from the entrance. Agaricus bowed. 

‘Sir, I…’ 

‘It’s ok, soldier. That was a good fight. I’ll end this bastard. Where were you going?’ 

‘I must blow the horn to advise our hidden troops.’ 

‘Then you must hurry.’ Replied casually the knight. 

‘Indeed sir, but…’ Agaricus thought about what that trooper had said earlier, before their little skirmish. ‘I wouldn’t suggest killing this trooper. He said several… interesting things before we fought. It is my believe we should interrogate him, if you would.’ 

‘Interesting, huh…? It might very well be, loyal soldier. But that will come later. Now, hurry!’ 

Agaricus started running once again and reached the horn, blowing it with all his forces. A low sordid sound blew over the battlefield, as if the earth itself was screaming, the mountains roaring and shaking. Soon, more yells could be heard behind the enemy lines, and, after a few minutes, silence. Cold, empty, deadly silence. 

* * *

The sun shined brightly, covering the green fields and grey rocks in a bathe of light that everyone appreciated. One would hardly believe a battle had just taken place, but so was the case. Princess Peach, the leader of the army that had forced once again the Koopa Army to flee to their lands, their leader cowardly running away with his tail between his legs, was standing next to her valiant knights and her lady, looking over the fortress. Several had died, and even more had been wounded, but you could call the battle a success. A bittersweet success, for the Princess’ taste, for one single death was too many, but a success. They had repelled the tyrant Bowser once again, for now. 

Princess Peach sighed. ‘Peace… A silent peace…’ 

Knight Mario sat down next to her, covering himself in mud, but he didn't look like he minded. They were all standing in the grassy and green fields outside the fortress. ‘After the storm there’s always silence.’ 

Luigi chuckled ‘Dear brother, I don’t think that’s what the saying says.’ 

‘It does in my book’ 

Lady Daisy came hurriedly, seeming nervous. She bowed at the princess and proceeded to talk. ‘Your highness. I have… Unsettling news, at best.’ 

Peach nodded, then sighed. She suspected what this was about. ‘It’s about that prisoner.’ Daisy nodded. During the battle, a knight had advised Mario to interrogate a soldier that had said “interesting” words. She hoped those words would help clarify Ylisse’s position in the war, or lack thereof. ‘Has he spoken?’ 

‘Yes, and quite frankly. After some unkind things about you, and some weeping from the punches he received as a consequence, we managed to take out of him all the information he had.’ Daisy shifted her position in a worried manner. ‘I fear… Ylisse is heavily involved. Our prisoner’ she put hatred and disgust into the last words ‘has had direct contact with some Ylissian officials stationed at Bowser’s army. He confessed their plan. Ylisse is to aid the Koopa Kingdome in taking the Mushroom Kingdom and advancing towards Hyrule and all free lands.’ 

Mario was shocked. ‘What?!’ he shouted. ‘Is this for certain?’ 

Daisy nodded sadly. ‘I’m afraid it is. We put him under a situation where no one would lie. Yes, there is a slight chance that this may be an elaborate lie, but it would bring no benefit to Bowser. To anyone, really.’ 

‘What’s more…’ continued Luigi ‘If we add this up to my discovering… It’s awfully plausible. The Ylissian Empire has already taken control somehow over Osternia. Sure, they say they made it through alliances and peace, but that’s not for certain.They may dare to go against the west...’ 

‘This is horrible. We can always deal against Bowser, that scumbag… But if the combined forces of Osternia are aiding him in battle… I don’t know, your highness. Our future is uncertain.’ 

Princess Peach knew this day would come, eventually. Something bigger than Bowser, bigger than herself. The jaws of a beast greater than the dragon she had warded off from her land for years were now looming over them. ‘It is indeed uncertain, but not desperate. We will always have hope, for our people and land. If they are marching towards the free lands, we must warn Hyrule. I’m not sure about the position of the cities of Hellas but making an effort won’t hurt. We must stand united in these times of uncertainty and treasons. Peace and Righteousness. That’s what we represent and what we believe in. And what we’ll fight for. We will not be silenced.’ 

The ghost of wars past loomed over the world, Peach knew that. Now she only feared two things: death and silence. 


	4. A Cider or a Pint (Byleth)

#  A Cider or a Pint 

* * *

Oliver stood upon Tabantha Village overlook. Truly, Hyrule was a land to be proud of. And all hyruleans, be them humans, hylians, ritos, gerudos or whatever, even pigs and dogs, should be proud as well of the land they had had the fortune to be born in. The view he was looking at that moment was one that, no matter how accustomed to it he had become, was certainly surprisingly beautiful all days. Far away to the north and west, the Hebra Mountain Range’s snow-covered peaks were up against the setting sun, shining and shimmering, crowning the orange and soon to be dark sky. Some of the earlier stars were already peeking, showing their beauty to the people who had time and cared to look up and admire them. Oliver usually was alone in that overlook, a small plaza fenced off in the side of a cliff, at the edge of town. However, this lovely soon-to-be night, he wasn’t. A blue haired woman from the western continents was also there, leaning forward against the fence in a rather precarious manner. Oliver had observed her out of pure interest, for she had been there for at least a few hours, staring at the endless peaks and valleys and slopes of the mountains. 

‘The sun is setting…’ the woman finally spoke, in a murmur, almost to herself. Oliver was puzzled by these sudden and obvious words, but, in a joking manner, he decided to play along, rising his ale at her. 

‘It sure is m’lady.’ He said in a thick northern accent. 

‘I must hurry… Sir, where is the nearest tavern?’ she asked rapidly. 

He signalled the indications to her. ‘Right that way, until you reach the jail and the cemetery. Quite a lovely view, some would say better than this one, haha.’ 

The strange woman hurried off, not even saying thanks. Quite an unkind thing thought Oliver, but not uncommon. 

‘Oh well.’ He took a sip of his ale. It tasted horribly. 

* * *

Byleth had found herself in the situation she had always hoped she never had to be in. She felt like a stranger in a strange land. Hyrule was vastly different from Fódland. In a way, everything was. There were not any lands quite like it. War had scarred the country long before she was born, and still did, with its three nations constantly in a struggle for power. She didn’t understand it as a kid; why not just make peace? But as an adult, she knew better. War brought balance. One nation recovered, one fought and one suffered, Then, the recovered one would fight, and the loser would recover as the nation previously at war lost. It wasn’t an exact cycle, but it kept all the lords in check. At least until Ylisse came along. 

Hyrule was different. She only knew of one major crisis the kingdom had faced in the recent year, that of a certain old horror called the Calamity, but, as far as she knew, it had been dealt with by a local hero and Lady Zelda. Hyrule was a strong kingdom, that was feared by many. And yet, it was also strangely beautiful. Its green plains rolled over until they reached the enormous castle in the centre of the country. Hebra mountains shined blue and silver crowning the night sky while snow gently fell upon the grey and blue bricks. The land she was at, Tabantha, was famous for the Rito people, bird-people that travelled across all lands and told all kinds of imaginative and captivating stories. 

But Byleth wasn’t there for stories or landscapes unfortunately. She was on the run. And she was on a mission. She was there to tell the lords of Hyrule the grave danger they were about to face, and what had really happened at Osternia. She couldn’t tell her through a letter, they had closed her off before anything, so she had decided to tell them in person. Who? King Rhoam or Princess Zelda. She cared not. Someone had to know. 

She was heading to a local tavern some kind old man had told her the location of. She must find a way to have an audience with the king, at least, get to the castle safely. She was no fool. She knew the Ylissian Empire knew she was alive. Someone must have told them she was seen in the port city sneaking into a boat off to Hellas. And there, she had joined a merchant caravan to get to Hyrule. And now she was stuck on Tabantha Village, heading to its tavern. Upon entering, the smell of old wood and beer filled her lungs. There was singing, dancing, and laughing. No matter the land, no matter the lord, all taverns were the same: fun. She began asking the people (those who weren’t too drunk) about any caravans or safe but discrete ways into the citadel, but she got no straight answer, just the road to get there. 

She sat down and asked for a cider or a pint. She really could use something at that moment, but she didn’t care what. At least, not too much. She really didn’t know how to proceed. Sure, she could keep asking to the townsfolk, but she was unsure whether she would get a straight answer or not, perhaps even an invitation. But, for the time being, she decided to keep her desires to herself. Although hyruleans were indeed much more peaceful than basically any osternian, she was a stranger, and strangers were not really welcome anywhere. Soon, a band of mercenaries entered the tavern. They seemed to be foreigners as herself, but didn’t have the look of Osternia, not in their eyes, not in their accents, and much less, the look of Ylisse. Still, she was wary of any stranger; for all she knew, they might be after her with the pretext of her being an escaped prisoner, which wasn’t exactly wrong. Some minutes passed by, seemingly uninteresting, until, while looking thoroughly at her beverage, she found herself surrounded by three of the men. She prepared to unfold her sword at any given moment. One of the men spoke, with a deep growl. 

‘Ye’re not from ‘round here.’ 

‘Neither are you. What do you want?’ she spoke with an informal dialect as to not give a hint of her position. For all they knew, she was either a merchant or a hired farmer with no money. 

‘What’s yer name?’ 

‘Why do you care?’ 

Another man spoke, with a similar deep and raspy voice. The other just looked at her, as if he were examining her. ‘There’s a bounty on a woman from Ylisse, an escaped prisoner. Ye look just like her.’ 

The man who spoke first hit him in the head. Upon hitting him, he could barely see under his winter cloak a mark in black embedded in his skin. It belonged to a clan of mercenary allied with Ylisse, the Raven’s Eye. The most ruthless and cruel scumbags of all the lands. 

‘Ye idiot! We weren’t supposed to tell ‘er. Lady Aran will have ye killed and dead for sure…’ 

‘Oh, I’m the fool? Ye just said ‘er name, ye bigoted bumbling bull!’ 

They started to fight. Byleth, having known this information first-hand, made a mental rundown of her options. Surely, she could run, but she didn’t know her way and would be all alone while she ran, an experience she didn’t want to repeat. She was more doubtful about her possibilities to fight. They were three and, although two were fools, there surely were more members of the Raven’s Eye in Tabantha village. Even if both options spelled defat for her, she started to run. She didn’t know if those men were still fighting, but she didn’t want to stay to check. As she exited the tavern and started running away towards the forest, she heard the same door she had just closed burst open, followed by shouting. 

‘Ye idiot! Why didn’t ye tell she was gettin’ away?!’ 

‘It looked like ye were ‘avin’ fun.’ 

‘I’ll have fun kickin’ yer throat after we’re done! Go get ‘er!’ 

She continued outrunning the three men through nooks and turns as to lose them, but even if they were slower than her, they managed to keep Byleth on their sight. Finally, she stopped at an alleyway and unsheathed her sword, ready to fight. 

‘Got ye, ye skan..’ suddenly, a rock hit the man in the head. A little boy was throwing rocks at them from a balcony of the house next to the alley.. 

‘Why ye lil' dev-’ said one of the men again but was hit by another rock. The boy then started to shout. 

‘Bad ugly people in the alley in the square, call the guard!’ 

‘Boss?’ asked the man who was nearest to Byleth, sword in hand. 

‘Get the girl and we run!’ 

Byleth got ready to invoke her magic, some fire and thunder powers that she had learnt as a child, but she was cut short as something fell upon them from the sky, something very heavy. It crushed her and made her unable to move, trapped under the weight of what seemed to be a rock. 

‘What…?’ she managed to say, but more shouting cut her off once again. Hyruleans may be skilled in war and art, but they lacked the manners to let people talk. Quite rude. A male voice spoke up, covered by a metal plate. The so familiar sound of swords and armour met her ears. The guard. 

‘Surrender now. You are filth of the streets and must be punished.’ He said in a very heavy and exaggerated royal accent, most uncommon on those parts, although Byleth thought it was somewhat forced.. 

‘Who are ye?’ asked the one Byleth thought was the stupidest of the mercenaries. 

‘Captain Ponthos of the guard of Hyrule. Lay down your weapons or you shall be dealt with.’ 

‘Wait! We’re part of the Ra… I mean, part of the Sunset Merchant Association.’ Said the boss difficulty pronouncing the last word. 

‘And?’ said a female voice defiantly. 

‘I see… Either way, you were causing trouble, terrorizing the citizens. We stand not for that. We’ll take them to the prison, and we’ll see what we do later.’ The guard, comprising of four knights, arrested the three men and took their weapons away. Why were the Raven’s Eye mercenaries so cooperative with the guard? Soon, she felt the weight that was above her go away. She hardly got herself up to see her attacker. A goron from the Death Mountain. She wondered what it was doing there, in such a cold land. 

‘Tanko! Get that western woman to the prison as well. Take her sword.’ 

‘Right up sir!’ it lifted Byleth off the ground in a moment’s notice and carried her on its back. 

‘Wait I…’ she started to talk, but the goron covered her mouth. 

‘Now’s not the time for words, ma’am. Now’s the time for prison.’ It ran faster across the town, eventually reaching the prison. 

I really could use a cider or a pint… Byleth thought to herself. 


	5. Why care? (Link)

#  Why care? 

* * *

Link was never satisfied. He was always on the move. Freedom was too big of a gift for him as to not use it. Some may call him a fool, and rightly so, yet he still awaited someone who could logically bring him down. The townsfolk of basically everywhere he travelled to remembered him as a hero, at least, those few who still remembered him. Tales were told of the Great Calamity that had been stopped just before Hyrule would have gone to ruin. A hero who legends spoke of, an eternal spirit who, just like Link, was never satisfied with slaying evil. Tomfoolery, honestly. He wasn’t a hero. For Hylia’s sake, couldn’t they see? It was written pretty clearly in his official documents: he was now a bounty hunter. 

Many considered his shift from heroic figure to a mere worker of sorts to be rather inglorious, a downfall, some said. Sure, he had slayed a dragon in the past, and countless creatures of the dark, but now he got payed for doing it. Perhaps people were envious. Link didn’t know and was far from caring. For all he cared people could believe him a murderer. Hell, even Princess Zelda herself could call him a dishonourable, putrid joke of a man, and he would brush it off and go get an ale. Perhaps a fine wine. 

Why was he a bounty hunter? Many people, both angry and indifferent had asked him that question. He never answered. Did it matter? Of course, it didn’t. That was his life now. Aimlessly wandering and stopping whatever rich folk considered “evil”. Well, he wasn’t exactly aimless. He had travelled through all of Hyrule, even the rather untrustworthy lands, cast away, covered by the shadow of the glory of Hyrule Castle. Link was not sure what came first, the shadow or the betrayal of morality of these places. Hyrule was defined by its glory and the pride its citizens felt for it, but all glory had a cost… Hebra and many lands to the west had been tucked away by the royal family and governors. Which was the sole reason he was travelling there. One could only see the stars if besieged by shadow, just the way the more… unsuspecting missions were given in the most unwary of places. Tabantha Village was a small town in which, apparently, great deeds had been made. In the past, people spoke of Thaluses and crimson beasts, but now, word was it something else was brewing in the city. Something that originated not from evil, but of politics. He had been called upon Tabantha village by the governor of the city himself, one Lord D’Anton, a figure much different from the crime lords and rich merchants he had been accustomed to. Certainly, it was an important mission, for the pay was quite generous for a simple tracking and capturing. Sure, it was rather treacherous, but experience had taught him to remain quiet and blind. Eyes see not, a heart feels not. 

After a few days of riding through snow covered paths with little to no company, he eventually reached the plateau where Tabantha village laid. Hebra was a difficult region to live in, especially in a winter as harsh as the current one, but life and crime always found a way. Link was well aware of the misdeeds committed in regions such as these, misdeeds to which the Crown turned blind to. A governor was limited by the royal authority, but for that to happen, the royal authority had to be present in the governor’s land and had to care about the royal part of their name. More often than not, he had found that in little towns and villages that people just tried to get by and couldn’t care less about the trivial matters of the Crown and government. While sad, it was also reassuring that most people had a mind of their own, though that same argument could be debated. Was a man who cared solely for his own wellbeing and who was ignorant to outside matters intelligent? Link had not the answer, but he didn’t care. Upon reaching the town through a rather bland and unceremonious entrance, he was met with the usual looks of distrust from the villagers. A distant flute sounded somewhere in the city, probably coming from a tavern of sorts. He slowly but surely guided his mare, Epona, a brown steed as strong as a goron and as valiant as himself, through the snowy and rocky city streets. Some men would raise a drink to him, some children tried to play with the horse, but many were wary of him. Strangers must have been a strange sight in Tabantha Village. In other cities, the guard and law officers had a strong dislike towards strangers and foreigners, and so were incredibly strict with them, as opposed to their conduct with locals. He wondered if that was the case in Tabantha, which surely was, but he needn’t worry nor care, he had a job and that’s all he was going to do. A couple of minutes later, he eventually reached the town hall, a big stone and dark wood building facing a small plaza with a statue of a soldier in the middle. “To the fallen and yet to fall” it read. The soldier wore Hyrule’s armour and stood on one knee, his sword buried in the stone. Rather morbid, Link thought, but surely there were some who appreciated it. With the horrors of war, at least some could get recognition, even if it wasn’t personal or specific. He stopped at the entrance of the building, guarded by an armed woman. With an educated voice and a neutral accent, he spoke to her. 

‘Greetings, kind guard. I’m here at the request of one Lord D’Anton.’ 

The woman turned at him menacingly. ‘Kind traveller, if I may, I need your name.’ it seemed as if she had a dislike of speaking in such an eloquent manner. 

‘Ah, yes. I’m afraid I cannot tell you my name, although I have been given a password. Does “loose end” sound familiar?’ He always tried to hide his identity. He didn’t want the word of the fallen hero Link being in town spreading, it would only cause him inconveniences. The governor had given him a password to identify himself as the man for the job when they had first exchanged letters so he would go undercover. It seemed Link wasn’t the only one interested going under the radar… 

‘So, you’re the bounty hunter…’ she mumbled under her breath. ‘Why yes it does sound familiar. Lord D’Anton awaits you in his office. Enter and wait in the hall if you would.’ She opened the door for him, but she entered first in an abrupt way. She didn’t like bounty hunters or mercenaries, one would say. 

‘I would.’ Said Link, following the woman, not before securing Epona outside, tying her to a pole. He looked around. The townhall’s main room was decorated with weapons and paintings of old lords and warriors. Link noticed there were no mentions of the royal family or governing body except in the flag, bearing the winged Triforce. ‘Nice place.’ He commented. 

‘Thank you… I will notify Lord D’Anton.’ And with that the woman left up the stairs, leaving Link to wait alone. 

Moments later, the door flung open, and a big man from foreign lands entered, getting the snow off him while cursing. 

‘Mindless beasts, curse them, I tell ye… These people need to learn some respect…’ he hung his coat and noticed Link. ‘Morning to ye, pal.’ 

‘Morning.’ He answered. He examined the man thoroughly, a nasty habit he had picked up through his most unpleasant journeys. He was there for a reason, for he seemed to be from very far away, perhaps from the east. Link decided he had to be a mercenary, since he had all kinds of weapons with himself and had a rather unpleasant attitude around him. He didn’t know Tabantha or any of the lands of outer Hyrule, so that was a clue. He waited some more until he heard footsteps from the direction of the stairs. The guardswoman from before came down and at her side, a man in elegant red robes and clothing smiled down to him as he made his way to where he was. The woman hurriedly left the building. The man greeted him, shaking Link’s hand. 

‘Ah, Master Link, a pleasure to finally meet you.’ He spoke slowly in a ragged voice. 

‘Likewise, my lord.’ 

‘Oh, please, do drop the titles. I was merely chosen to lead the city, you made your name for yourself, Master Link. Now, to the matter at hand. I’m sure you read my last letter?’ 

‘That I did. Capture a prisoner if I’m not wrong.’ 

‘Yes, precisely. As you would have seen, should you have arrived yesterday, we wouldn’t even be having this conversation. We managed to capture her, and you were to deliver her safely to Hellas.’ ‘What’s the problem?’ 

‘It appears we have lost her. She managed to escape the cell we put her in. She is highly dangerous and must be imprisoned at once.’ 

‘If I may, what had she done?’ 

The mercenary who until that moment had been waiting in silence spoke up. ‘Been a nasty witch, she has. I tell ye, these Osternians are birds of a feather… We caught ‘er up in the tavern and got ‘er thrown in jail, but now she’s gone. Nasty business, my friend. Tried to kill and rob and pull out many dirty moves in Ylisse against people and government. Cursed witch, she is, I tell ye.’ 

‘Has she?’ Link raised an eyebrow. Unlike many, he was aware of the situation, or supposed situation of Ylisse, or should he say the Ylissian Empire. While suspicious, he had nothing to do with it, and thus, he didn’t care. Why do it? Clearly, all it could bring you were enemies. 

‘Well, yes… I’m afraid she has committed much wrong far away. She has come here to Hyrule to either escape or wreak havoc. Who knows…? Still, we cannot afford to have someone like that here. It is a matter of safety, you surely understand, Master Link… That and the Ylissians are very interested in having her and will pay Tabantha a large sum of money.’ 

Link noticed an odd word choice. ‘Tabantha?’ 

‘You must understand, it is merely a local matter. The Crown is not interested in it…’ answered nervously the mayor. 

‘That wasn’t what I meant.’ He lied in a joking manner. 

‘Oh, right. You will have your share, Master bounty hunter, worry not.’ 

‘You can be certain, bounty hunter, that Lord D’Anton will keep his promises. Were he to fail in the payment, surely lightning would strike him where he stands’ an unfamiliar voice came from the stairs yet again. He saw a woman clad in blue and a hidden armour not visible to an unkeen eye was walking down, looking smugly at Link. She had cold and striking blue eyes and long blonde hair tied down. Her face was soft and beautiful, but it bore semblances of war and fierceness, showing off a few scars, just like Link’s face did. She came down to the main room. ‘Gentlemen.’ She greeted Lord D’Anton and Link. 

‘Lady Aran…’ the mercenary said. ‘We’ve got those messages ye wanted…’ 

‘Later, Geggle…’ she then looked at Link. ‘My name is Samus Aran.’ 

Link shivered. He recognized that name. All bounty hunters and mercenaries and hired men did. 

‘Leader of the Raven’s eye.’ 

‘You’ve heard of me?’ she asked rhetorically. She knew everyone did. 

‘Well, you are known in this little world of ours, bounty hunters. You’re famous for your great victories. Army or not, it’s said you can handle yourself in battle quite well.’ 

‘Well, many things are said, and most may be true.’ She replied smugly. 

Link, not wishing to make any dangerous enemies (more than what he already had managed to do, anyways), decided to start on the right foot. As far as he knew, he was still hated in the deserts of Hellas for a little misunderstanding with the treasure arcs of a city and his pockets. ‘They did fail to mention your beauty if I may…’ A cheeky remark, but a way to somewhere far from enmity. 

‘Oh please, stop the flattering. You’re not precisely unheard of, Master Link.’ 

‘How so?’ 

‘Dragons, Lynels, Calamities and olden spirits, is there anything you haven’t fought against?’ 

‘I’d say death itself, but in these trying times, who knows?’ 

‘Clearly… Escaped convicts, riots, famines and winters… Only thing that seems safe is Ylisse…’ 

‘Clearly…’ he said with a pinch of irony. He deduced Samus had had some sort of treatment with the Ylissian Empire; to what extent he didn’t know. 

‘And yet here we are, cleaning up after their messes, as always.’ The mercenary leader continued. Upon examining her closer, Link could catch a glimpse on her neck of a black mark shaped like a raven with a big eye drawn in it. Link assumed that was what differentiated members of the Raven’s Eye from the rest, but still, it was certainly a curious thing to bear. Even if it was stylish, it seemed to have scars all around it. Was there something more to that mark, hidden away? 

‘Yes, well, there comes a moment where you fail to care…’ he replied, wanting to put an end to that part of the conversation. He had had some run-ins with members of Osternian nobility, and he couldn’t say they had been pleasant. Zelda had managed to keep his behaviour in check with those royal people, but just barely… 

‘Indeed…’ said Samus. 

‘Truly, how good to see you two bounty hunters have gotten along well. Lady Aran was tasked with finding the escaped woman, and has managed to follow her, and has collaborated with our guards.’ Lord D’Anton spoke up. 

‘We had other jobs in Hyrule as well, after this one. Hence why you were hired to take the prisoner to Hellas and then Ylisse, yet we find ourselves in a difficult position…’ Samus continued. She glanced towards her mercenary; the man named Geggle. With a menacing look, Geggle’s expression turned to that of fear and looked down at the tiled floors. ‘We are indeed busy with our own matters, and thus you’ll have to find the escaped prisoner.’ 

‘You’ll have all the help you were to need at your disposal, master bounty hunter.’ Offered the mayor, walking towards the door. He opened it, letting the cold winter wind break through the otherwise warm building. He led Link outside, next to the woman from before, who was still standing at the doors, talking to another man. Link shook the mayor’s hand and exited. 

‘Thank you, my lord. I’ll do my job.’ 

‘Very well. Captain Ponthos…’ the man in armour talking to the other woman turned. He had a pale face and a sharp and thin head, with black hair and a twirly moustache. ‘The bounty hunter… Farewell, Master Link.’ With those words, Link left the building, leaving Samus Aran and Lord D’Anton alone to speak. The lower-ranked mercenary spoke out of pure curiosity. 

‘Lady Aran, what was that? Ye have interest in the hylian?’ 

‘Oh, Geggle you’ll see… Soon…’ 

* * *

The man known as Ponthos introduced himself to Link. He was captain of the guard of Tabantha and an old member of the royal guard, though he had walked away to start a family. It seemed as is royal guards had it more difficult than ever. The brief moments he had been with them, he had seen how much they were put through. Poor devils… He lead him to the local prison, a small tunnel-like building made of grey stone with no decorations where cells laid at the sides, cells in which mostly men who had bar fights or pick pocketers were locked up for trivial matters. Down in the floor, with a ceiling of black iron bars that served as well as part of the floor to the main building, there were other cells were more dangerous individuals were kept, constantly guarded. A goron named Tanko, a rare sight so far away from Death Mountain, let them in into the lower levels of the prison. Amongst many men (mostly foreigners and some rito people), they eventually came across an empty cell with most of the bars cut off. At the other side of the hallway, the wall was blown up, its bricks scattered around, leading to a snowy path down a cliff. Link examined the cell. The bars had been cut off in a brutal way. He could see remnants of fire, and some ash on the crooked floor bricks. That must have been how the bars had been cut off. He moved then to the destroyed wall. He could also see signs of burning there, but he doubted fire could do that. A powerful magic had been conjured, probably energy or thunder. He stepped outside the prison to a small ledge with no pathway to anywhere except a big fall into the forest. Scouting that immediate area, Link could see a hint of footprints in the snow from yesterday what went off into the forest, though those signs were diminishing by the minute. He turned to the goron. 

‘Was this prisoner a mage?’ he asked looking at the cut and partially melted iron bars.

‘Umm… Unknown.’ The goron replied, scratching his chin. 

‘Well, she appears to be… Did she have any equipment with her?’ 

The goron’s face brightened with excitement. ‘A sword! Although she took it while Tanko slept, Tanko thinks… Tanko’s sorry, sir…’ 

‘No worries. Call your captain.’ 

‘Right up, sir!’ the goron left the cell area and went upstairs to speak with Captain Ponthos. He was a man obsessed with perfection and purity, a man Link would hate, but he was willing to do anything to achieve it. He was so righteous he sometimes was unrighteous. The guy had spirit, and Link appreciated that. 

‘Master bounty hunter? What is it you need? Apart from a hot bath…’ the Captain said as he entered the area, followed by Tanko, who started to play cards with an inmate. 

‘Captain, this woman is in some form a mage. To what extent, it’s unknown… I’m sure your troops would know what to do if they ever crossed paths with her.’ 

‘Yes, they would. We save those potions that cancel spells for these cases.’ He replied adamantly. ‘Must you use them, master bounty hunter?’ 

‘Precisely’ confirmed Link. ‘I’ll need more things, still. Would you be kind enough to give me a dead body?’ 

The captain was unfazed at first, but quickly picked up an ironic posture. ‘Yes indeed, we keep them at the back of every store... Are you out of your mind?’ 

Link was merely joking with him, but the man didn’t seem to be a big fan of sarcasm or playfulness, at that. 

‘My apologies, captain. I need something humanoid. A training dummy may serve.’ 

‘That is reassuring, truly… Yes, you may have one.’ The guard called the goron Tanko, who came moments later with a dummy and some potions of an azure tint. ‘Should you need further assistance?’ 

‘Not really, but you have my thanks. I wish to inform you that your prisoner escaped into the woods. Following the footsteps, she roughly went north, perhaps northeast, to the skirt of the mountains. She can’t have gone far, and if she has, she’ll have to stay somewhere until the coming blizzards are over.’ He explained while signalling with his finger the various paths this westerner could have taken. 

‘Footsteps? Can they be seen?’ the captain asked incredulously, looking at the pure white floor. 

‘Not by the naked eye, captain. But hey, thanks the goddesses I’m not your common hylian.’ 

‘Yes well, you must understand, master bounty hunter, that your legend is at times too whimsical to believe…’ 

‘That’s only because most of it isn’t true. You show a nobleman from the citadel an eagle and they might as well think they’ve seen the Phoenix itself.’ 

The captain didn’t seem amused by his joke. Still, he didn’t care. Most of his jabs at things were merely to get his thoughts out of his head, a place where they solely bothered him. 

‘Well, I’d better start my hunt. We want this woman alive, right?’ 

‘Indeed. But master bounty hunter, I must ask: will you really go out there into the wild wearing... that?’ the soldier pointed towards his clothing, a green tunic with a silver chest plate, brown hylian trousers and boots, a scarf and a thin cape with some fur on it. 

‘I do intend on doing so, why?’ 

‘It is merely an observation, do not get me wrong, but the weather may be too cold for such clothing.’ 

‘Worry not, Captain Ponthos. I can stand both heat and cold.’ He joked. 

‘How so?’ Link smirked. He adjusted his boots and went near the cliff, then answered his question. 

‘I just don’t care.’ 

And he jumped off into the frozen forest. 


	6. A Bird's Nest (Peach)

Since that past, black day of Bowser's attack on her kingdom, both the lands and herself had remained awfully quiet. No bird sung, no hound barked, no wind blew. It seemed the land itself was turning grey, losing all colour. The snow seemed ash, falling from the dark clouds up above the Mushroom Kingdom. The winter was proving itself to be a threat, perhaps even greater than Bowser's. While the villain had to rest like everyone else, the constant blizzards and storms did not cease at any moment. Maybe, after the battle, even the weather itself had turned against her. Was that a sign? Hell if she knew, and hell if she cared. Like her beloved friend over at Hyrule, she would stand strong against the furious coils of both winter and fire.

As she walked down the streets of Peachville, she could keep up to date with her people. Unlike in lands such as Hyrule or Hellas, governors in the Mushroom Kingdom were much closer to the common people. As far as she knew, barely anyone could get a chance to speak to a member of the Royal Family of Hyrule. As understanding as she was, she did not coincide with Zelda's approach in these matters. Even if Peach was just more loving and affectionate than many other rulers, she wished her people well, and wanted them to feel the same way towards her. A ruler will only be a ruler as long as the people wished it. While she theoretically stood above all the common folk of the land, she knew very well she was below them. The people could quite well live with any other sovereign, but she couldn't be sovereign without the people. She kept walking the white cobblestone paths of the main street of the nation's capital city. After passing through the marketplace in a large square that bore the name of an old governor of the kingdom, she eventually reached another large square, with a star-shaped fountain in the middle of it, where kids played around, old married couples were out for a walk and where everyone seemed content. Even if the winter was cold, she felt warm while she was at home, next to her people. Her guard, the most loyal and most notable Toad soldiers of the kingdom, lead her protected to a big columned marble building. Once it had been a temple, a building where once stood the school of a famed philosopher of the olden days. Now, it was the Palace of Dialectics, a building which held the royal assembly. The royal assembly was put together during times of war or great need to discuss the important matters. While she was princess and lady of the Mushroom Kingdom, her power was fortunately not unlimited. People from all over the kingdom were present at the assembly to come to agreements and recommendation over what to do with the nation. While most of those representants were Toads, there were several races; some that had parted ways with Bowser's tyranny and settled in the Mushroom Kingdom, like the moles and wigglers, several secluded yet open to dialogue Shy Guy communities, the penguins of the Bay and the Kingdom of the Bees, whose queen had swore loyalty to Peach's great-grandfather. That way, everyone could feel part of the Kingdom in a free manner.

The interior of the Palace of Dialectics was filled with paintings, statues and sculptures of all sorts, from writers to warriors to kings. One in particular hang over the main hall, the portrait of her parents. Although it had a great presence, Peach was always drawn to some golden decorations in the corners of that wall: strings and leaves connected to a large tree trunk that held up a nest, where one bird flew away and another fell down, with the father birds apparently absent. It was a well-known saying in the Mushroom Kingdom: _"A bird that never dares to fly will stay on the ground. A bird that tries to fly will always remain in the sky."_ Parents said it so their kids tried something new and weren't afraid of new experiences, but Peach saw it with another light. She felt as if her parents had left the nest too early, without ever teaching her how to fly. For that, she had been left alone, expected to fly into the skies on her own. But she felt she couldn't, she felt she could merely but fall. She had been able to manage the kingdom more or less on her own, but most of the times had been peaceful times, and those infrequent times of war her kingdom had had the aid of many other external factors, so she really didn't deserve any merit at all. She always felt one step away from falling into the abyss.

She sat upon the biggest chair, a throne in some ways, which was in the back of the room, overseeing all the members of the assembly's every action. She waited for everyone to be seated and declare their presence, and so she spoke. Before she began, though, she caught a glimpse of her knight Mario wishing her good luck and blowing her a kiss, which caused a faint blush in her.

'Most noble people of the Mushroom Kingdom. We need not any introductions; we are at war. Whilst this is certainly not something new for us, it may as well be for the rest of the world.

We have discovered, upon the rubble thrown at us from the attack, a betrayal. A plot so dark and entangled in a web of lies that we have not been able to merely scratch its surface. There have been rumours, I know very well, but I am here to speak the truth: the Ylissian Empire has been working alongside Bowser in his efforts to strip us from our lands and liberties which we peacefully enjoy. And furthermore, not only do they plan to march against our integrity, but Hyrule's as well. And so with many other free lands. We do not know the purpose of these actions, but they will not be tolerated in any kind. We gave our answer to the Ylissians: we would not be a part of their ridiculous commonwealth, and we will fight against them if forced to. That's why I call the Grand Assembly on a vote in favour of arming every strip of land we have for what could most likely be our biggest conflict yet.'

She sat down, while murmurs and whispers flew around the room. Some cheered, others rightly seemed concerned. She could only watch the people debate amongst themselves. The Bee Queen then spoke.

'The bees have been loyal to the crown since we were saved from the beetles by your old knights, Queen peach, and we will repay your favour in a true effort of friendship and cordiality. We vote in favour!'

'We vote yay!' shouted a member of the penguins, and soon, many others began confessing their intention of supporting her. She could only hear support for the proposal until she heard a familiar voice shut down every other.

'With what authority do you say these barbarities, milady?' an elder purple Toad spoke up. Peach knew him very well. Lord Boletus was a Toad from the northern mountainous regions, and he was always contrary to Peach's rule. Having been chief advisor to his father, he felt as if Peach was untrustworthy and unworthy of the power she had over the kingdom, as was not afraid to say so. Peach respected the man, he was wise and had his head in the right place, but she felt overwhelmed by his constant attacks, even if they were nothing but words. Thankfully, another Toad spoke up, a one Lord Rubescee.

'She has the authority of being the ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom!'

'I asked not for that authority…' Boletus replied calmly. 'When I served your father, Queen, I always saw one flaw in him. He was too stubborn! He only saw war and violence in the way to resolving the conflict with Bowser. Now, I am certainly not defending Bowser, milords, so tone down what you say. All I'm daring to say is that, since your administration took hold of the nation Bowser's attack have increased exponentially. You never saw any path other than to fight, like your father. No dialogue. No conversation has arisen with the firelands. Ironic you seat at a Palace of Dialectics when there have been none.' Boletus sat down, leaving many people angered. Peach proceeded to answer him.

'Lord Boletus, I understand your position, as I'm sure many others do, but dialogue was never an option. Bowser has always unilaterally decided to attack our great nation, without us ever initiating the conflict whatsoever. So please, leave your pleas of dialogues to another table, because this one won't listen to such proposals.'

The room erupted with applause. Even the most cynic of her people knew Bowser was the problem, and that there was no real solution to his problem other than something that went over the nation's motto: Peace and Righteousness. Whether Boletus was aware of that or not, that was a whole other matter. The moderator of the assembly, a female wiggler, spoke up amidst the chaos.

'We will now proceed to the voting.' They all waited until the members each stated their vote, with a clear majority of yays, with the only nays coming from Boletus and people who saw him as somewhat of an opposition. She felt as if the nest she would fall off was being caressed and taken care of by the sturdiest of branches and softest of leaves, her people. 'Tis now declared the state of war in the nation and the effective and complete arming of every province and Kingdom, by the word of her Majesty Peach Toadstool the First. Doth her Majesty hath any other requests to the Grand Assembly?'

'Yes.' Peach said. She had been thinking of a plan that would help not only her people, but the rest of the free kingdoms. 'I wish to send ambassadors to the nations opposed to Ylisse to warn them of the danger. Especially to Hyrule, which is most likely already being spied upon and being destroyed from the inside. I propose to send individual ambassadors in person as to not call any suspicions through mail and letter, for we know not who might read them. Mario, loyal knight of the Mushroom Kingdom.' She looked to Mario, begging him. She knew he'd help her instantly, but she sometimes wished he didn't, and that he stayed home with her. But war didn't allow such trivial matters. 'Will you go to Hyrule on your own and warn our good neighbours to the north in secrecy?'

Mario stood and then bowed. 'I will.' And with that, the assembly was over. Peach's nest was once again trembling.

* * *

Luigi looked over at his brother. He was nervous, but the red knight seemed calmer than him.

'We rely on you. Hyrule relies on you, brother.'

'Nothing new.' He said unamused.

Luigi went up to him. They were in a tent, on the outskirts of Peachville. Mario was fiddling with a collar that the Princess had given him when saying her goodbyes. He was looking longingly at it.

'Come back alive, will you?' Luigi said, hugging his dear brother.

Mario laughed. 'Sure thing.' He rested his hands on his taller brother's shoulders. 'But you better win the war.'

* * *

Deep, somewhere in the middle of an unknown jungle, at the base of a great and fiery peak, a young man slashed at the heavy flora of the place. Speaking curses better left unheard, he made his way agonizingly late to a big tent in the middle of an outpost. He approached the entrance, smoke coming out of it. A deep growl spoke. The air instantly got hotter.

'Yes, Lord Marth?' the voice asked inquisitively.

'We're read to go. Our armies will win this. The only variable is the number of heads on our spikes. Those tribes need our help, and we will get them to help us in return. If they don't… Well. We'll need more spikes.'

'Those are great news, commander.'

'I'm not a commander.' Marth replied angrily.

'Ah, sorry, sometimes I forget. Excuse me, Lord Marth.' The blue haired man stayed silent, looking defiantly at the tent's interior. 'Do you know the saying of the birds?'

'I do not.' Marth answered annoyed. He had had enough of his eloquent but empty way of speaking. Marth didn't understand how _he_ had become ruler of the Koopas. As big as he was, he severely lacked the words to move his people. Then again, perhaps fear alone was enough.

'You see. There are two kind of birds. Those who learn how to fly, and those who stay on the nest. Strong and weak.' The voice trailed.

'Makes sense.'

'Ah… But the weak are still in the nest, protected by the tree's branches… If you were to get one, Lord Marth, what would you do?'

'Climb up the tree and get it.' He had to be _joking_. 'It seems rather easy.'

'Yes, that's one way of looking at it… However…' the voice came closer, as footsteps echoed inside of the tent. Soon, a large reptilian figure, grotesque and horrifying, that would induce fear to some gods themselves, came out, a trail of smoke and fire following him. His red raging eyes looked straight at Math and pierced his very soul. Bowser spoke.

'I'd rather cut the whole tree down.'


	7. No cost too great (Marth)

It was disgustingly hot. The merciless flaming star that soared above all lands seemed to have a desire to burn every single living thing. It made Marth’s blood boil, in a most literal sense. No cloud dared to break the star’s unjust fire, and no man could stand it on his own. Then again, that king, or “Firelord”, as he called himself was no man.

Marth missed the simplicity of Ylisse, and perhaps the whole of Osternia. While yes, those two realms were now the same, Marth still had a hard time adjusting to this change. But just inside doors. To the outside, he was a fair ruler of a new realm, disliked and feared, but also honoured. Or so he liked to think. While the strings pulled to unite the west into a single nation where too ravelled in themselves to explain, it had been a job nicely done. And while he knew beforehand that next to no one would join the Ylissian Empire, he still gave everyone the chance to unite for peace and order. Said chance, although ignored, had piqued the interest of a certain lord in the Kong Islands, a one self-declared King K. Rool. As far as he knew, those who had seen him described him as a giant, self-indulgent ever-hungry reptilian beast. He wondered if Bowser and this K. Rool were actually the same person, or, at the very least, related.

Bowser had failed in their full attack against the Mushroom Kingdom the mere instant they had entered those lands through the valley. While the attack force had been the greatest ever in the Koopa Kingdom, even having consultants and strategists from the Ylissian Empire and Ylisse itself, it was split in many fractions due to the plans to be made effective whether the attack was successful or not. In total, there were around 40 thousand in the ranks of the koopa army, ranging from mercenary humans and natives to the Firelands. Although large, Bowser’s army was inefficient. Most of it were farmers and common citizens, rounded up by the government. This practice, though commonly used and cheap, was useless. War had taught Osternia many things, and Marth himself had seen that professional maintained armies were far more effective. Still, war and its prologues came with a cost, but no cost was too great for Marth.

However, with the help of the Ylissian Empire to the Koopa Kingdom, Marth being at the head of the operation in the south east, its military had vastly improved. He knew little of the Mushroom Army, but he knew it was a mix of peasants called in times of need and a professional persistent army. Toads were moved by loyalty, and koopas were moved by fear. That same fear reached through most of the south east, manifesting in the form of Bowser, the ever-looming threat upon Peachville, and King. K. Rool, the tyrant of the Kong Islands.

Marth and Bowser, accompanied by some legions, were currently heading to his capital city, Gangplank, a coastal city in one of the main islands of the Krock Archipelago, part of the Kong Islands: Crocodile Isle. It was notorious for its port, being a hotspot and hub for pirates, mercenaries and fishermen who brought with them stories of the eastern seas, as well as, as Marth soon found out, its stench. Fishing sustained the population but ruined the possible beauty of the city. Even within a carriage, Marth being in one and Bowser in another, leading the march, the wooden structures, suspended through the crags and cliffs that made up the natural valley of sorts of the city, didn’t keep the place very clean, not that the people cared. Ropes hung from houses, often connecting them trough loose wooden boards as bridges and sometimes, through no boards at all. Some passageways were dark and probably dangerous, and safety hazards like the sea itself or the rocks that threatened with falling upon the wooden houses and cities of the kingdom were ignored. K. Rool’s residency, a palace unlike any Marth had ever seen surprised him, being excavated into a cave where a small river flowed into the sea.

Eventually, they reached the main square of the city a paved plaza decorated by some merchant posts and statues of the King. A massive reptile with armour and a comically large crown, though Marth would keep that to himself. He stepped off the carriage, and saw Bowser, who had done likewise, approach him.

‘Lord Marth. Has the trip been of your liking?’ the Koopa King asked simulating a bow.

‘Cut the act, Bowser. I couldn’t care less about the trip, though the putrid smell of the city hasn’t been precisely welcoming. Let us speak to this K. Rool and head to Kongo Bongo Island. A minute more under this sun and I might as well vacation in hell itself.’

Marth was usually, as he saw himself anyways, somewhat cocky. He liked to play around unsuspecting foes when using the art of language, and was fond of being somewhat irreverent, but he knew when to turn serious, be that a battle of swords or of words. Bowser always kept him on edge. He knew about the famed or rather infamous wrath of the Firelord, and so he wished to stay as neutral -and _boring,_ he thought- as possible. Still, he always allowed himself a bit of fun.

‘Very well then, sir. We are to head into the palace then. The royal guard of K. Rool will guide us.’ He then turned around to look at his company. ‘Tell those maggots to hurry and reach Royal Bay before it’s too late! Send the message that anyone who’s late will be held _highly_ responsible…’

Their armies were still on the way to Gangplank itself, but the reunion and tactics had to take place as soon as possible, and so Marth, to his distaste had had to travel before his soldiers, accompanied only by a dozen ylissian men under the scorching tropical sun. Sooner than later, some guards, all reptiles known as kritters made their way to the Koopa Lord and the Ylissian Lord and guided them through the Cave Palace, as it was called. Its exterior was frankly quite menacing, with an entrance to the cave that looked like sharp teeth leading into eroded chunks of rock. The exterior of the palace itself was quite dark, but one could still see. Two wings situated in the sides presented their façade as brown and white walls using stalactites as makeshift columns. The entrance to the palace was a large sharp archway with no door. Coloured tiles made up the floor, and different statues and naval utilities decorated the walls of the throne room. Once they reached it, Marth saw the spitting image of the statue of the main square snoring, sitting in a large dark wooden throne.

‘Lord Marth from Ylisse and Lord Bowser from the Firelands are here, your Majesty!’ announced one kritter. Although he had got the titles wrong, what annoyed Marth was the one person their operation depended one sleeping happily while he waited there, uncaring about the outside world. The kritter the sighed and blew a trumpet, waking the lazy king. Baffled at first, he looked at both kings and started laughing.

‘Hahaha! Long live the putrid gods who’ve taken ya here!’ he said approaching them, loudly stepping towards them until he was mere centimetres away from them. ‘Lord Marth, Bowser, I take it your journey was good enough, ay? If you liked the sun and the burning of your body, we’ve got far more than that, lads!’

‘King K. Rool’ Bowser spoke up, keeping a somewhat calmed demeanour. ‘We’ve seen better. Our armies are not yet here, but what can we ask of them.’

‘They ain’t? Then when are we marching to kill that damned monkey?’

‘Tomorrow at dawn, sir.’ Said a guard.

‘Damn it…’

‘You’ve waited years to finally kill this… ape, milord, surely you can wait just one more day.’ said Marth, masking his anger.

‘Ah, Lord Marth, bringing your Ylissian wisdom and elegance to these forsaken lands… The Apes are long gone, nothing rests at Kongo Bongo, but mere and foolish baboons!’

‘I beg your pardon, sir… Either way we must discuss our plans to deal with these pests.’

‘Of course, lads. Follow me.’

* * *

The study was made entirely out of wood. The air was heavy and felt old. The walls were covered in ancient nautical maps and all kinds of instruments and globes. The three lords and their respective commanders and another commander, right hand man of K. Rool, sat around a large table with the biggest map in the room, depicting Kongo Bongo Island, a long island near Crocodile Isle, where the Great Apes used to live, lead by the Monkey King. However, their legacy and people were long forgotten and their descendants, big and strong monkey tribes in the islands depended on Donkey Kong, a direct descendant of the las Monkey King for protection. Marth, although intrigued by the past of these so-called superior Apes just wanted to leave with a plan.

‘If we attack their house directly, we can win!’ said one of K. Rools commander.

‘You’ve always lost doing that. You can’t keep headbutting against a wall hoping it breaks, you’ll break the head first!’ replied Bowser’s second in command, Morton.

‘There are no other clear ways, though…’ said Bowser himself. ‘Our navy can cut them off easily, but the hills of DK’s house have proven to be impenetrable, as you say, K. Rool. What’s more, if they go into the jungles, we’re doomed. Their control there is inimitable.’

King K. Rool studied closely the map and the chess pieces they had placed in it acting as their troops. He moved some around until he kept looking at them again.

‘What was that?’ asked Morton.

‘Plan Tribal.’ Answered K. Rool’s commander.

‘So you essentially want to surround them?’ Marth noted. The locals assented. Marth then studied the pieces, and his military mind got hard at work. Since he was a child, he had been both a great swordsman and a decent strategist. He always saw all possibilities and selected the best outcome. Afterall, no cost was too great. He quickly came up with a solution. Seeing how everyone, including his partner were confused, he explained his idea. ‘We attack them, but we do it through phases: At first we cut off the wester coast of their town. This is as I’ve seen the strategy you’ve used since you started attacking these monkeys.’

‘But it’s never worked…’ said Bowser eyeing an angry K. Rool.

‘No, it hasn’t… However, were we to then attack through the hill, fooling them to think this is a usual attack…’

‘We can surprise them with your forces!’ exclaimed K. Rool enthusiastically.

‘Precisely’ Marth continued. ‘Before your forces are decimated, some of them run into the jungle, but not too deep. They hide far away enough they can’t be spotted, but close enough to hear the fighting. Then, our navy cuts the other escape route, putting a barricade through the shoreline, leaving only the jungle.’

‘You wish to fight them there?’ exclaimed Bowser. ‘We just said that-‘

Marth cut off the koopa while he kept rambling. ‘Then the forces in the jungle come out. While they surely won’t kill those monkeys, they will entertain them long enough for our landing troops to pursue them before they venture too deep into the jungle.’

‘So, we use the kritters as bait? I cannot accept that! Do you know the cost of that?’ denounced K. Rools commander.

‘General’ said Marth, his blue eyes staring coldly at him, his expression totally serious. ‘No cost is too great.’

* * *

He groaned heavily as he woke up. Sunlight came in through the wide windows of his treehouse, taking him away from the realms of sleep and rest. He got up and stretched, yawning as he did. Walking outside, he was greeted with a usual but nonetheless beautiful view. A meandering sirt path went along a small cliff into the rolling grass-covered hills, which in turn lead to a coast of white soft sand, daring the sea to come for it. To both his left and right, there other houses, belonging to many of his friends, all part of the tribe of monkeys that lived there.

Donkey Kong was a direct descendant of the Monkey King, one of the fabled Great Apes, yet he absolutely didn’t feel like one and he sure didn’t act like one as well. The whole royalty thing was not his style, and every monkey there saw it as outdated. It made sense in the age of the gods, when they were assisted by the same beings that made them, but now that times had changed, the Great Apes were a thing of the past, and so were their legacy. Monkeys just wished to live in peace and eat bananas. Not necessarily in that order.

Those relics of the past lied deep within the jungle, and though some visited frequently, it was just for amusement or to seek some time alone. Sometimes, they ran into the jungle to fight off the blood-crazed fiends that lived near him, in what the monkeys, in their language, called “Mountain Island”, commonly known to outsiders as Crocodile Island. The self-declared King, a beast called K. Rool had been a pirate who settled there and forged a reputation of being ruthless and filthy rich, crafting for himself an armour made of gold. All those things attracted scoundrels of all kinds and soon, Gangplank was born, and claimed all the Kong Islands. But of course, Donkey Kong and his tribe rejected him, keeping Kongo Bongo Island free, though sadly not the entirety of the archipelago.

DK heard some shouting and mumbling in the town square, a simple flat zone with some wooden houses around it and made his way there to hear about it. After all, he was the leader of the town. Upon reaching, a tumult was forming rapidly. All the inhabitants of the tribe were gathered around a certain monkey Dk knew very well: his nephew Diddy Kong, more commonly known as simply Diddy. He approached him, and soon he began to talk.

‘Diddy, what’s going on? Why’s everyone here?’ DK asked confused.

‘It’s K. Rool! Lanky came here and told us he’s attacking again?’

‘Yeah, what he said.’ Lanky Kong, a close friend of DK made his way into the mass of people there. ‘I saw them right up around Toucan’s Peak, all in boats. Looks like they’re attacking to me.’

There were gasps. K. Rool’s attack, although not usual, weren’t unheard of. He had attacked many times trying to conquer Kongo Bongo and rid himself of the Kong tribe. But he wouldn’t have his victory.

‘We’ll fight him. He’ll fall on his ass and run away with the tail between the legs.’

DK looked at the endless expanding sea and saw in the distance K. Rool’s warships. He tensed up.

* * *

Soon, a couple of soldiers descended into the pure white sand of Kongo Bongo. They made their way up into the hills that lead to a small cliff where the jungle and monkey tribe lied. A few cannonballs flew in from King K. Rool’s ship, but most missed their target, landing in the cliff’s walls or deep into the jungle. The King’s voice could be heard from kilometres away.

‘DK, this is your last chance! I’ll run this place down into ruins, ya hear me? Ya best run away!’

The monkey’s response was throwing barrel after barrel against K. nRool’s troops, who were going up the hills, making their way into the cliff. As usual as this strategy was, it always seemed to work. Sometimes some of the barrels were on fire, or exploded after some time, and sometimes other monkey would join in. Diddy Kong would use his make-shift musket throwing rocks, and the other monkeys would throw other things. The enemy rarely made it into the path in the cliff itself, or even into the houses above, but the monkey tribe was always ready to pass.

Eventually, some made their way up to DK’s position. Three kritters surrounded him. Punching one of them, he then jumped back, dodging a kritter’s sharp claws. The other one, who wielded a knife and looked higher rank than the others, struck at him, stabbing. He dodged and disarmed him with a punch. He then jumped at him and buried him into the floor. After that, dodging to the side another attack, DK threw a jump kick into the face of the kritter, most probably breaking something important. He looked at his right side, where Diddy and Dixie Kong, another friend, were fending off some Krushas and a Klump, more elite forces. After a few minutes, the monkeys had done a good job defending the village, with only a few enemies running into the jungles where they’d surely be hunted down. But, before they could do that, a disturbing sound froze DK’s blood.

A horn unlike any he had ever heard resonated from the shoreline, further away from K. ROol’s ship, yet near. He turned to see 5 immense ships making their way into the coasts of Kongo Bongo. Two of hem were made of wood and black iron, bearing some sort of dragon or tyrtle in their front. Turtle creatures made the ranks of those two ships, while the others, bigger and better built, were occupied by humans from far away. They suddenly out barricades through the shoreline up into the cliff, slaughtering some of his people. DK, seeing the horrors committed, became angrier, his wrath slowly taking control of his mind. Those foreigners who no one knew or even cared about in the whole of the Kong Islands had come to his land on their own terms and started killing indiscriminately, and he was going to stop them.

He joined up with Diddy and started protecting the other monkeys who were trying to go into the jungle. Men with swords approached him, but their armours were nothing compared to enraged brute strength of the descendant of the Great Apes. Diddy himself was scratching and biting, jumping from one enemy to the next in the blink of an eye. His focus had shifted totally to these new and disgusting sights. Some turtles approached him, somehow wielding fire in their hands. They burnt part of DK’s body, but his answer was more than enough to silence them forever. Then, a blue-haired man in a blue and red armour stepped in, with a calm expression on his face. Around him, the bodies of his fellow soldiers had all fallen down, leaving him alone, although more were coming.

‘You must be that monkey they call Donkey Kong… You seem strong. But not strong enough. Now, don’t take this personal, but I need the alligator’s help.’ He then unsheathed his sword, pointing at DK. He, in return, screamed at him, his anger building up even further beyond, but the man stared at him blankly. ‘Don’t make an effort with your words, I don’t understand them. Plus, you’ll soon won’t be able to talk.’

The man lunched at him, his sword aiming at his chest. DK jumped behind him and prepared a punch. Diddy came in flying, kicking the stranger in the chest, sending him backwards. DK the lunged furiously, screaming with anger at him, but the man merely stepped to the side. He then kept baiting attacks from DK, whilst trying to evade the quick attacks of Diddy, disarming him of his musket. Turning around to defend from one of Diddy’s high speed icks, DK saw the opportunity and charged up a decimating punch for a second, before striking at the man. All of a sudde, as if he had been aware of DK’s attack, the countered the punch, turning his blade around and cutting of the monkey’s hand. The injury spat out a fountain of blood, adding to the now red fields and plants, while DK screamed in pain at the top his lungs. He fell down, and Diddy was sent away by a kick from the blue-haired man. Them, a bunch of monkeys ran away from the jungle, being met with troops from both sides. DK was their best bet to survive there, but the man who had cut of his very hand had entertained him. He saw many being killed and some being put in large but not large enough jails, making them prisoners or pets. He hopelessly watched as Diddy, knocked out, was put in one, but managed to wake up and escpae in the last second, along with the most agile monkeys. He looked above at the man, who was satring coldly at the jungle. He then collapsed to the ground briefly. DK tried to take his opportunity and avenge his people, trying to grab him, but the man turned around and stabbed DK, making a scar on his chest and putting him unconscious and in even more pain. He then felt how he was lifted up and put in a cold metal cage. Trying to see through his dormant eyes, he saw that cursed man, that monster take a torch and throw it into the jungle, his soldiers doing the same thing. Crying, he passed out.

* * *

Marth was in the ship, leaning against the rail of the sides, looking at Kongo Bongo Island, making their way back to Gangplank. Its ruler, who was sharing the same boat, went near him, loudly chewing some meat he was eating.

‘Ya know? I really wanna kill that monkey.’ He looked at Marth closely in the eye, with his bloodshot reptilian eyes. ‘Why’s he in a jail, lord Marth?’

Marth stepped away from the rail, stretching his back and neck and got some rum pored into two cups. He turned to look coldly at K.Rool. ‘He might as well be dead for you, lord K. Rool. We’ll send him off to the Empire, to a colosseum. There he’ll be of more use, entertaining us. He can’t do anything so far away from his home, much less try to come back here.’ Marth offered the new sovereign of the Kong Islands a cup. He took it.

‘I guess I can’t go against Ylisse, huh?’ he sipped his rum. ‘Well, just keep him away from me, won’t ya? Our next stop, the Mushroom Kingdom!’

‘Thank you for maintaining your end of the bargain.’ Marth said, staring again at Kongo Bongo.

‘Of course, lad. Ya help me get these islands, I help ya and that other big bloke get that castle. All’s well that ends well, I say! Cheers!’ He made a toast with Marth, uninterested, and went away, loudly stepping on the firm wooden boards, below which lied asleep a fallen great beast.

Marth looked over at the column of smoke that had arisen from the hellish landscape of the once lush jungle. It went up high into the sky, covering the sun. He looked at his red-blood hands, dirty from the slaughter. He drank some more rum. ‘No cost too great…’


	8. Our Little Secret (Zelda)

Whispers circled through the castle. Silent voices screamed dead secrets that no one should have known or should have told. Power corrupts all, and political power most of all. A man’s ambition was a another’s demise. Words are used as knives, striking at the backs of friends and foes, while a large shadow loomed over Hyrule Castle, where whispers warned of it.

The gardens were filled with marble and stone statues covered by vines, bushes and flowers that hid in every corner, as if playing a game. Ponds and fountains serenated the agitated with the murmur of water flowing. Pines and oaks made shadow, were the wealthy people of the court and its not so wealthy workers lied down and enjoyed their time off. Even if they were high up in the castle, the gardens were always surrounded by a warm breeze of summer, although that winter seemed cruder than ever and dared to interrupt the calm and peace of summer that extended through autumn.

In both the gardens and the castle, and moreso in the rest of Hyrule’s lands, there was peace. Or at least, the illusion of it. Even if the grand palace was silent, war raged inside it; a political abyss that swallowed more and more everyone in the castle.

Zelda had recently found herself more than ever, at least, since the fated reunion at Kilias, in her study. Writing letters and essays to make Hyrule the best version of itself and denouncing the flawed and worrying structural decisions of other kingdoms, eyeing with a particular hatred Ylisse and its made-up empire. She knew very well something was brewing in the west, only a fool would say otherwise. Lord Marth’s declaration had surely left a lasting impact on their world. To her knowledge, only one kingdom, the city state of Ryas in the northern part of Hellas had aligned themselves with Ylisse.

‘A new sworn enemy, I assume.’ Zelda thought out loud. She gazed over at the distant snowing peaks through a big window in her study. ‘Dear, a lot has changed.’ She suddenly found herself startled at a rather strange appearance on the way of her gaze. Lana, a young witch. and a friend of hers was looking at the princess through the window, hanging by her feet from above. She knocked on the glass as to be let in. Zelda rapidly opened the window, her thoughts interrupted. Lana nimbly made her way in, landing in the centre of the room. The witch shook off the dirt and twigs and leaves stuck in her and looked innocently at Zelda.

‘Thinking about him, your Highness?’ she teased her.

‘I… I beg your pardon?’ she answered nervously.

‘Thinking about him?’

‘Who would “him” be?’ Zelda said as she sat down again, her interest returning into her work.

‘Oh, you know… The knight…’ she pointed over at the blue dress that was lazily laying on top of one of her many desks ‘That knight.’

‘That one?’

‘That one.’

‘Humpf. As if any of my concerns had anything to do with him. We’re settled, he went north and made his own life and I did likewise.’

‘Sure you did.’

‘I am your princess, you are aware of that, are you not?’

‘I thought we were friends, Zel.’

‘That too. Anyways, what are you doing here? Do you not have any duties?’

‘Loads of them, but I’m taking a break.’ She went to the other side of the room and poured herself a cup of wine that had been sitting there for a day. Zelda wasn’t a big fan of drinking, and one could tell. ’Can’t a friend pay a friend a visit?’

‘Yes, of course.’ Zelda said taking the bottle away from her.

‘Doesn’t look like it… What are you writing?’

Zelda’s face suddenly beamed. Writing was one of the only things that could really bring life to her. She loved and read everything, from sacred texts thousands of years old to the latest essay by a philosopher in Hellas. ‘An essay of my own. At least… I’m trying to?’

‘Is it “Wine: Why I desire not to have fun”?’

‘Precisely not… It’s about the monarchy and its effects. Have you ever wondered why we’re still here in the castle?’

‘The guards? I’d thank them.’

‘No, silly. It’s the people. There have been many revolts against the crown: Bionis, Oreville, Termina… The people did not support them. And the people brought them down. It’s thanks to the everyday man and woman that we are able to live here, you, me, father… I’m writing this ‘she said as she wiggled a thick stack of papers ‘to thank them.’

‘Oh… And here I thought it was thanks to the goldenists… At least, they seem to take all credit for… well, everything.’ she sipped her wine.

‘Oh please, don’t get started on them… They say they are the new face of Hylianism… They merely take the dignity off our sacred religion!’

‘I don’t think you’re supposed to even _think_ those things, Zel.’

‘As a princess, I do not.’

‘Oh… As a princess. What a luck I don’t care about your crown or name.’

‘What a luck…’

‘Anyways, those goldenists really ought to get a better name. I get it, they think the three golden goddesses are more important than Goddess Hylia, but that name is just…’

A knock came on the door, interrupting Lana’s words.

‘You think they heard us?’ she asked mockingly.

Zelda told her to stay quiet as she opened the door, revealing to dissimilar figures staring at them, illuminated brightly by the window’s light.

Impa, a white haired athletic and _very_ strong woman, was staring down at her. At her side, a hunchback figure with a kind smile, Dampé. He was waving at her. Surprised, Zelda greeted them.

‘Morning, princess!’ said Dampé cheerfully.

‘It’s late in the afternoon, Dampé, but good morning nonetheless.’ She corrected politely.

‘That explains the cold. Been trembling out there in the tombs, ma’am.’

‘Why are you here, if I may?’ she inquired, looking at Impa. The sheikah was about to talk but was interrupted by Dampé. What he said startled her.

‘King’s orders.’

‘Father?’

Impa shoved Dampé to the side and spoke in a calm monotone voice. ‘The king wishes to speak to thee, princess. He told Dampé, but I’m afraid he was rather hasty in his desire to tell you himself.’ She looked towering over Dampé, scaring the old man. I guided them though the castle.

‘Still ain’t used to it, heh…’

‘Worry not. Could you please go take care of the gardens, Dampé? It would certainly be a shame were their beauty to go to waste.’

‘Yes, milady.’ He said as he clumsily bowed.

‘Your Highness…’ Impa corrected the grave tender, who scurried off, making his way to the grand gardens. Impa sighed.

‘Cut him some slack, guardian, he’s trying his best.’ Lana stood next to Zelda.

‘What are you doing here? You’re supposed to be copying the spell books of the library.’

‘How do you…?’ Lana cut herself off as she looked at Impa, dead in the eye. The sheikah warrior’s look made Lana rethink her decisions in life, making her go away. ‘As you say, guardian. Bye Ze- your Highness…’

Zelda laughed and look at the sheikah woman, who was hiding the smallest bit of a smile.

‘You worry too much, Impa. Relax a bit sometime.’

‘That is not a part of my job, your Highness.’

Zelda chuckled. ‘Let us hope it never is, or Hyrule Castle will go into economic ruin.’

* * *

Impa and Zelda made their way through Hyrule Castle into the throne room, located in the highest and greatest tower of the royal complex. Castle town thrived with life below, making the city the crown jewel of the kingdom. One greater than any, in Zelda’s mind. After many stairs and hallways, decorated with all sorts of paintings and tapestries and carpets from exotic kingdoms westward. Eventually, they stumbled upon a big and elaborate entrance into the throne room. Zelda’s father, king Rhoam, sat in his throne. A serene music came from the instruments played by the chamber orchestra. Many nobles stood at the sides of the room, talking between themselves. From her position, making her way with her guardian at her side to the throne, she could see the clear divide that had recently put noblemen and women against each other. The so-called goldenists stood in the right side. Taking amongst themselves, she could see many looks of disgust towards her. The royal family had firmly positioned itself as “unitists”, for lack of a better name. They stood by the original goddess from the skies, revering the Forgotten Temple from the sky, while the goldenists, who believed in greater power within the three Golden Goddesses, came together at the old Temple of Time from the Old Kingdom. The divide’s cause was confusing, but shortly after arising, Hyrule had been at the bink of civil war, at least inside the court. Zelda was sure the common citizen cared not for such dispute and revered all their gods. Still, Zelda had found amongst the goldenists’ ranks the people she most disliked. Her enemies, if she dared. King Rhoam had mediated between both factions and a fragile peace was established. Her father stood before her.

‘My dear Zelda! Thank you for coming on such short notice. I take it your work has been prolific at this day?’

‘Yes, father, it has. I was told you have important news.’

‘Ah yes, the news.’ He looked at the royal guard, led by Captain Allas, who was looking intently at her. ‘Come forth… Gannondorf of the Gerudo!’

From the other side where she was earlier, came a green skinned man with flaming red hair, clad in drapes and robes of black, green and red. His pace was firm and strong, but in his face he wore a sly smile. The goldenists looked tenderly at him, so Zelda assumed he had already made his stance clear. He came to stand closer to the king than her, kneeling.

‘Your Highness.’ He saluted with a deep grumbling voice.

‘Lord Gannondorf is soon to be King of the Gerudo, as the tradition sets it. However, he has kindly decided to take time off his future rule to study and practice.’

Zelda looked confused at her father. However, her blood froze as Gannondorf spoke again.

‘As Prime Minister of Hyrule.’ The man looked at her with hatred hidden with smugness. Zelda could read him very well. This man had a purpose in Hyrule. ‘As the King’s Hand.’

* * *

It had been three days since Zelda had been introduced to Gannondorf, the newly appointed King’s Hand and Prime Minister. Her parents claimed to be an effort of reuniting the court, goldenists and unitists. Her mother, although understanding of Zelda’s worry for Ganondorf’s sudden arrival, had ben adamant in her position next to her husband. It was, after all, the king’s words. Zelda was now at the gardens, looking at the biggest mountain of the east, Death Mountain, where the Goron people and some dragons rested, or so the tales sang. The non-human or hylian tribes of Hyrule had mostly remained loyal to the crown, always at the side of the royal family, safe for the Gerudo. The Rito tended mostly to their own matters, composing their everlasting songs and poems, but had always been loyal. The Gorons and the Zora were the friendliest to the Hyrule government, helping with dams, maritime traversal, and construction. Meanwhile the Gerudo, though usually loyal (at least recently), rarely stepped out of their borders, and had been the protagonist of most scuffles with direct rule over the Desert from the Castle Town.

In case of conflict, she would barely lament the loss of the Gerudo, for she had never counted with them in the first place. Furthermore, the possible conflict had arisen on their behalf. In three days, Gannondorf had proven himself to be vile and evil, in Zelda’s eyes, although she was uncertain if she shared that vision with everyone else. Not only his behaviour was a witness to this, but there was something else about him, something Zelda could not put into words. A strange, cold feeling.

Those thoughts were the reason she was now waiting for Lana. Days after Gannondorf’s arrival, word had reached the capital of rebellion in Tabantha. Rebellion was almost unheard of in Hyrule -safe for the opportune Gerudo-, and this case was probably a noblemen’s lucid dream of aspirations. Still, Gannondorf had convinced her father to not lay armies against the rebelling region up north, but to talk and negotiate, thinking the root of the problem to be the religious division. King Rhoam saw this as a different, more peaceful and meticulous approach, Zelda saw it as a violation of the integrity of the Kingdom of Hyrule. She had already assumed she would have to be perhaps the only opposition to this new rule, the new phase of Rhoam the Third’s reign. She remembered the first conversation she had had with Captain Allas after word of the rebellion and the king’s decision had come to her.

_‘Captain, do you trust this man?’_

_‘As you know, I have a particular dislike to the Gerudo since that adventure of ours on the desert, your Highness. Still, were this Gannondorf a mere hylian, I’d rather have him hung.’_

Captain Allas, the longest-lasting of the Captains of the Royal Guard, was indeed a very opinionated and rather aggressive man, but she trusted his judgement. She had commanded him, in the wake of any conflict, to make sure her men were loyal, and to _make_ loyal any opposing forces, whatever the price. That winter was really proving itself…

Eventually, Lana came into her view, a confused look in her face. Her blue hair was tied up, and her staff hidden in her long dark blue dress. At her side, walking with the grace of a sheikah, was Impa. Her guardian since birth practically only cared about the princess’ well-being, for both good and bad effect. Zelda greeted them as they neared her.

‘Impa, Lana, do take my apologies for coming here in the cold… I wanted our reunion to be as… modest as possible.’

‘No worries, Zel.’ Lana stared back at Impa, who was judging her. ‘Oh, cut it.’

‘Your Highness, you know wha-‘ Impa started to talk but was cut off.

‘Impa, as your princess, and moreso as your friend, I beg you to listen to me.’ Zelda turned to Lana. ‘Hyrule is being threatened.’

‘By whom? Termina?’ she said jokingly.

‘Hyrule itself.’ Snapped Impa.

‘Beg your pardon?’

‘We- I fear that some sort of plan is being brewed in shadow to attack our great kingdom. A poison so clear it seems water, but deadly as a blade… First, the Ylissian Empire, then its ridiculous proposition. The alignment of the goldenists, their unforeseen moves… And then, in come Gannondorf and this supposed rebellion.’

‘What does this all mean? Are we in danger?’

‘Perhaps not, but alas, we are not to believe ourselves free of it.’ She came closer to her. ‘I will always put Hyrule above anything else, you know that my dear friend. We are forming our own alliances, covered by a lying mist… The court won’t give me permission to go oversee the rebellion on the north. I need loyalty and dignity in the trying times to come, the fire that will wash away the cruel winter. Loyalty like yours, Lana.’

‘I will always be at your side, Zel.’

‘Then go north. Talk to no one. Stay away from the paths and the ill eyes that may lay themselves upon you. Figure out what is happening there, and we will do likewise amongst these walls.’

‘I will.’ Said Lana firmly, although inside she was feeling overburdened with such a task given to her so suddenly. ‘What do you think hides there?’

‘I am as of yet unsure…’ started Zelda. ‘But something lurks unwatched and unguarded. These ambassadors father and Gannondorf plan on sending surely aren’t to be trusted.’

‘So I spy on them?’ asked Lana confidently.

‘Precisely. Discover what really goes on in Hebra, enter Tabantha’s insides to save Hyrule. But remain unseen…’ she paused. ‘Hylia knows what could happen to us…’

Lana laughed. ‘Princess Zelda of Hyrule skipping over the law! Who would’ve guessed!’ Zelda darted her eyes to the side, embarrassed.

Impa put her hand on Zelda’s shoulder, reassuring her. Looking at both the princess and the witch, she spoke.

‘It will be our little secret.’


	9. Hunter Hunted (Byleth)

Byleth remembered her hometown in Garreg Mach, in the centre of Fódlan, perhaps the very centre of Osternia and the world. It used to be a little country. The evergreen hills grew more and more into large mountains the further you went into the middle of the small nation. At the top, where dark grey stones found themselves surrounded by lush green forests, bushes and moss growing around serpentine rivers that made their way through every crack and crevasse of the mountains, forming waterfalls and jumps where children loved to play while mothers washed their clothes, stood the Monastery.

Officially the Garreg Mach Holy See, the Monastery and by extension of itself, the rest of Garreg Mach were what was left of peace and compromise with the gods in war-torn Fódlan. Although some nations - as northern Ylisse, the Halidom; or Crimea, to the South, sharing heritage between Osternia and Southenbell, the southern continent – were less fond of war and empire, the constant quarrels between the likes of Regna Ferox and Plegia in the North or even the recent war and swallowing of Daein by the armies of Begnion had forced the pacifist nations to arm themselves. In their efforts to prepare for war as to achieve peace, Osternia’s lands had become dangerous and militaristic. Byleth, a kind and loving soul, even as a little girl knew the dangers of the rearming of Osternia, and it had been realized when the Ylissian Empire rose. She knew the truth. Too much of it. But she dared not tell it, or even think of it.

But all that was long gone. The war of Osternia, the peace of Garreg Mach. Now, she faced the quiet sadness of Hyrule. A great land that left her isolated, alone in a strange land, always sought by those who wished her ill back home and punished by a cold, harsh winter.

Since her escape from the Tabantha Village prison, where she was unfairly sorted into a tiny cell to rot for days, she had been wondering the frigid lands - more so in the cold winter that year offered. She knew not what plans the Raven’s Eye had for her, but she knew whatever the Ylissian Empire had in store for her, it wasn’t good for her health.

 _Then again, neither is this cold_ … she thought to herself. She declared herself officially lost after seeing further away than she’ll ever go Hebra Peak summit for the fifth time. The steppes that surrounded the Hebra mountain chain in north-western Hyrule were cold and desolate. The eventual bush pushed up against a thousand-metre-long wall of hard rock and harder ice and some caves surely harboured unwanted creatures, such as hordes of bokoblins and moblins, so she didn’t exactly have any safe route anywhere. The forests that connected the hyrulean lands to Termina formed a thick green wall to any who dared enter, swallowing any who ventured in. In her short stay at Tabantha, she had heard the stories. Those who got lost in forests turned into evil beings, with tunes as seducing as deadly.

Therefore, her blood froze – even more in the cold – when she heard a tune coming from the forest. It was a dark tune, played by a wind instrument, simple and quiet, and yet Byleth was drawn to it, as if she were enchanted. The snowflakes seemed to form a path that showed her the path to follow. She didn’t recognize the song, but she felt she had known it for all her life. Memories of her mother humming it while she cooked came to her, though calling them memories wasn’t really fair. A voice came from the mountain peaks, hiding somewhere deep within the white veil of snow, and called to her. As the tune continued playing, making her drunk in her efforts to find it, the voice of her mother talked to her from the mountaintop.

_Byleth… Was it your fault, my dear daughter? Are you running from them or yourself?_

She felt her eyes heavy as she walked still. She was knee-deep in the snow, leaning on trees to continue her path, when she dropped in what seemed to be an opening in the middle of the woods. As soon as she fell, the melody stopped, leaving Byleth startled and for some reason, fearful. She quickly stood up, frozen where she stood and laid eyes upon a horrifying sight. Next to where just mere moments ago she was lying, was a clear figure laying down in the floor. A body clad in heavy armour, unrecognizable from the frost and snow in it. Around it, the snow went from a bright white to crimson red, tainted by blood. The image pulsated in her vision, her eyes not able to look away although they desperately wanted to. She started to pant and fell down backwards once again, while stumbling away from the dead body, not taking the horrid sight our of her eyes. Then, a silent figure stalked her from behind, jumping off a tree. It held tightly her hands and whispered in her ear, throwing chills all over Byleth’s body.

‘Caught you, dear…’

* * *

Byleth woke up panting. Mere moments ago, she was having a panic attack for a most absurd reason, but Byleth’s head hurt too much to think about that. The melody, though, that cursed song still sounded in her head. She was confused, angry and frightened at the same time. She was handcuffed in her back and was sitting next to a firepit. Although her vision was somewhat blurry, she could make out a person sitting near her, on top of a rock and covered by the entrance of a cave. He was sharpening a knife, while humming a tune, different from the one she had heard earlier. He didn’t seem to notice she was awake. Byleth knew this was her captor, a mercenary or bounty hunter working for the Empire or the Raven’s Eye. While she thought of a plan to escape, she suddenly heard a howling far away, though clear as water. She looked back, deep into the forest to find the source of the howling but found nothing.

‘Wolves. The Hebra kind. They’re not a nice bunch.’ Said the man, not looking at her. Byleth turned around. And stared at him. His sharp face was covered by his thick blue scarf. He had the signature hylian long ears, with an earring on them. His hair was dirty blond, long and unorganized, covered in the top by a layer of snow. He leaned over to her, taking a metal cup from the fire and offering it to her. ‘Want some?’ Answering to her silence, he added ‘It’s coffee. From the Mushroom Kingdom.’

Byleth stared at him in disbelief. ‘Who are you?’ she said blankly.

Her captor drank the coffee himself and looked at her, smiling. ‘Now that, dear, would be very unprofessional.’

‘You’ve captured me.’ Byleth stated while she moved her hands around her cuffs, searching for any weak spots.

‘And you’ve escaped prison. We’ve all done bad things, haven’t we?’ he said as he looked at her dead in the eye.

Byleth waited for a moment in silence, as the snow whistled around them in a furious dance. ‘How much are they paying you?’ she inquired.

He stood up. ‘Enough to capture you if you escaped. Again.’ He started to put all his things into a bag, including Byleth’s sword. She looked angrily at him.

‘You’re despicable.’

‘Cheers to you as well.’ He said as he drank the last of his coffee. He dropped the cup to the floor and put out to fire. ‘That just cost you a trip to Tabantha Village’s shiny new inn. Its prison, that is. And from there, who knows, probably the Ylissian Empire.’

‘So, you’re with them? The usurpers. You’re with those vile people and yet here you are, inviting me to a coffee.’ She spat at him while the whistled into a leave, making a brown and white horse arrive on the spot. The man came closer to her, dropping her down so she was now laying on the floor.

‘Listen dear, have you the slightest idea how hard it was to track you down in this wretched snowstorm? I’ve been here in the cold for four whole days. I’ve even had to use my best weapon. So, I don’t care about any quarrel you have with the Ylissian Empire or whatever they want to call themselves, but you’re coming with me so I can eat something that’s not frozen.’ He then picked her up over his shoulder and put her up on the horse’s back. She screamed, but the effort was for naught.

The bounty hunter, as Byleth had deduced guided the horse steadily through the woods. Although at first he was silent, his yawns seemed to indicate he was tired or bored. Most likely both. He petted the horse while calling her a “good girl”, as if the mare were a dog, something idiotic for Byleth, but soon, he made conversation with his prisoner again.

‘So, where do you come from?’

‘Why would you want to know that, you scoundrel?’

Her captor was talking to her without paying any attention to her. It felt casual, too casual. He talked as if this was just a trip to the woods. And, while it could be, Byleth didn’t want to reach the end of it. ‘Well you don’t get to see any Osternians around here. Except at Tabantha Village, apparently…’

‘Do you always talk to your victims whilst they’re tied up behind you? Is that how you dispatch of them? You bore the to the death?’ Irony had caught her up in worse situations, but she couln’t care less at that point.

‘Even if that where the case – which it is not – you’d be safe, dear. These folks, they want you alive.’

‘Of course they do…’ she muttered.

He looked at her funnily.

‘Who are you?’

Silence. She wouldn’t answer to such questions. It would all be useless, would it? A sign of weakness. Adding to her silence, the hylian man continued talking, in an almost flattering manner. ‘You’ve escaped those fools and Lady Samus Aran herself for months, all the way from Ylisse, with nothing but your sword and magic. I know you won’t take the compliment, but that takes skill.’

Byleth had a brilliant idea, juxtaposed to her previous stance on her position. If she could somehow convince this idiotic bounty hunter who was so foolishly kind to her to let her free in exchange of some promised but inexistent gold or anything else, she surely had a chance at escaping. She tried to talk her way out of this.

‘Well, if you _insist_ …’ she started ‘My name is Byleth, Byleth of Bottomwell, in Osternia.’

‘Aha, so you _are_ from the Empire. Those people said you were from Ylisse, but I never really trusted them. I thought you were some mercenary gone loose or a rebel from, who knows, Crimea or elsewhere. Guess they were right, huh.

‘I am not from Ylisse. Mark my words; my homeland is not and shall never be Ylissian. I come from Bottomwell, a little town in Yalniz river valley overlooked by the Holy See. Make no mistake, hylian. I come from Garreg Mach, not this “Empire”.

‘Those are some defiant words, Byleth of Bottomwell. Now I do believe all of Osternia and Tellius is part of the Ylissian Empire. Why wouldn’t anyone want to be, such as you do? No blood was spilt, after all’ he said jokingly.

‘Lies. They’re all liars…’ she muttered angrily, the memories coming back to her.

‘I thought so… Well, either way, I believe you’ll somehow end up in Ylisse, as much as it pains you. If my contract expands or rather, returns to normal, we will get to know each other there.’

‘How so?’

‘I was to deliver you there, Byleth of Bottomwell. But you escaped, and Lady Samus Aran has some other undisclosed business here in Hyrule… Nothing good, if you asked me. But alas, she appears to rule these lands now, and not a one Lord D’Anton.

‘So, you’re also after her? You men are all the same…’

‘I beg your pardon.’ He said looking curiously at her, his blue eyes staring at hers. She decided to try to play another part, however, she wasn’t sure it would work.

‘Isn’t she the mercenary famous for her beauty? Or so say the men who end up either rejected or killed by her.’

‘Well, while she is indeed beautiful, a hunter’s lifestyle doesn’t suit couples, or anything good. No, no good will and no good women for us hunters.’

‘Does it not? Not even their preys are suited for it? Even if they had to go to a different continent in an arduously long travel?’

The hunter laughed. ‘Charming, really. Save your efforts, Byleth of Bottomwell, I’ve seen _many_ things.’ He turned and winked a her. ‘There’s no seducing me, dear.’

Byleth coughed, wanting to vomit. The rider laughed. Byleth recovered from her failure and her stomach wanting to pull itself inside out. Nothing would seem to go according to plan, but she would try anything to go out of this madman’s race in good terms, although bad terms were not off the table.

‘Curious, all of Ylisse is searching for me? Do you think I’m worth all that attention?’

‘You must be. Trust me, most hunts end up with someone dead. Plus, you’re easy to miss. I had to play my tune.’ Byleth looked at him curiously. ‘Yes, the tune you heard in the forest. No use in telling you really, since you’ll never hear it again, but it draws everyone to my position, showing what we desire the most. Fear, after being basically hypnotized, as they do in Daha, in the deserts of Hellas, paralyzes the mind. And then, I come in. What they’re paying me is worth all that.’

‘Wouldn’t you want more? Did you see in your tune that gold? Or perhaps even more?’ she began her plan.

‘I don’t exactly care for any number beyond that. They are all the same to me, dear.’

‘Where is your ambition, hylian? Do you not desire to have all the riches of the word? Do you not crave the riches of the palaces of the Old Kingdoms of the East? The Dragon’s Den treasure of the Northern Mountains? Whatever happened to your country’s desires of expansion? Whatever happened to the brave hylians of the olden kingdoms, when the leviathans of the sky roamed free?’ Flattering wasn’t exactly a strong point of hers, as wasn’t seduction, but everything was worth a shot.’

‘I wouldn’t have anywhere to hold such riches. I live in Hateno, westwards.

‘That’s the point, silly hylian. There are forces in Ylisse - the continent – and in Hellas that would happily pay more than that to have me. After all…’ She suddenly found herself going silent. The hylian’s armour was too tough to break open, and she was talking too much about things she didn’t really wasn’t to. She had to come to an agreement with herself. _Bad terms it is…_

‘After all?’

Byleth started conjuring her fire magic.

‘Finally gone silent after trying to persuade me, huh? Good to see you Ylissians know when to give up…’

Byleth closed her eyes, powering up the fire raging inside her. Her power started melting what united both her cuffs, making the molten iron fall into the snow, hissing as it impacted the ground. Both the mare and the bounty hunter remained oblivious to this, thinking she had surrendered her integrity.

‘I told you, bounty hunter. I am not Ylissian.’ With that, she pulled her cuffs apart, separating them and freeing her hands. She hit the rider, knocking him off his horse. She grabbed rapidly her sword and used the fire magic to frighten the horse, driving her away in fear. She kicked the bounty hunter, recovering from his fall, and ran away into the forest. Now that she knew what that song was she would not fall into the hylian’s dirty traps and claws. She hurried off, seeking any way our of the forest, out of Hyrule. Termina came to her mind, and although she was unsure, the hylian’s footsteps somewhere behind her, following her, made her be sure about what she would do. She didn’t know this bounty hunter’s strength, but he was powerful if the Raven herself, the leader of the Raven’s Eye, had hired him. Looking back, she could see him jumping nimbly from rock to rock along the elevated pathway left to her, pursuing his prey. She was unsure of how long she could keep running, but she wasn’t one to give up, not at that moment, and definitely no at a man like him.

‘I’m starting to wonder if they won’t mind me killing you, Byleth of Bottomwell!’ he shouted at her as he ran.

‘Well…’ she dodged the low branches of a tree and slid down the untouched snow. ‘You did say you would chase me if I ran again for all that money. Be true to your promise, fool!’

The chase continued on along a cliffside, until they reached a stalemate. Byleth had gone accidentally into the edge of one of the cliffs of the mountains. Below, further down a great fall, she could see the smoke of a chimney. Looking more intently, she saw a village in the middle of the forest. The style wasn’t hylian, but what gave away her position was the flag on one of the houses: an angry face upon what seemed to be the moon. The land below was Termina, so she was situated at the border, the Falling Crossing, as it was called by the locals. Without many options, she began to think, but the bounty hunter caught up with her, looking tiredly at her.

‘You… You must be very powerful. Using magic after an anti-spells potion.’ He panted as he talked. Byleth considered fighting, given his state.

‘Well, us Osternians never know when to give up.’

He looked at the village and smiled. He then unsheathed his sword, a common steel sword. ‘You’re coming with me, and I’ll buy myself a nice warm steak with your ransom.’

She answered by unsheathing her own sword, her curse and blessing. She pointed it at him, the blade glowing with fire. ‘I’m getting out of here.’

The bounty hunter struck at her, the blade following his hand. She stopped the thrust coming her way with her own sword, holding it vertically, herself standing next to it, while the attacker continued forward. He turned around and struck again, cutting at her. Byleth crouched down, but the hylian kicked her down. As he jabbed towards her, she rolled and used her magic, a flame going towards her enemy. He jumped back and quickly pulled out a bow from his back, an arrow sparkling with the power of thunder aimed right at her. It came hissing towards her, but she managed to drop down in time. However, when standing back she was pushed back to the cliff, standing dangerously close to it. The man pushed her back even further, grabbing her by the edge of her coat as she hovered over the long fall down. He smirked.

‘Have you learnt when to give up already?’ She merely stared at him in silence. ‘You could answer my questions, you know. Drop the sword and we’ll be on our way to Tabantha Village.’

‘Or?’ she asked defiantly, with no intention of dropping her sword.

‘Look down.’ He answered smugly. Void of options, Byleth prayed to the gods in silence, not taking her eyes off his attacker’s.

‘I’ll do it from closer.’ She said. She cut with a fine movement of her blade what was being pulled of her coat, dropping down the cliff, praying there was enough snow on the walls of the rock and on the final drop as to remain alive and able to walk. As the hylian looked surprised at her, Byleth slid down clumsily the rock wall. She somehow managed to slide down for a couple of metres, almost halfway, but a sharp rock on the way forced her to jump, falling eventually into a great pile of snow, leaving her mark on it. The snow there almost went up to her waist. Byleth thanking the villagers for putting the snow from the near paths away at that spot, got out of the pile, looking up at her attacker. She then put her plan in motion once again.

‘Help! A man is attacking me! I call sanctuary!’

The man looked confused as the pulled out a paraglider and glided down near her position, still confused by her actions. Byleth looked proudly at him. ‘This is Termina. Hyrule’s law doesn’t reach here. The people will come and stop you.’ As if on que, two people appeared from the village behind her. A blue falcon, probably a rito – birdfolk as they were known in her homeland – and a humanoid fox, probably some half-breed from the west came to her rescue, one with a bow and the other with some daggers. They looked cautiously at the scene. However, to Byleth’s dismay, they looked at the bounty hunter.

‘Link? Is that you?’ the fox asked confused. By the way the so-called Link reacted, they seemed to know each other. ‘Whatever are you doing here?’

The hylian “Link” sighed. ‘Hunt.’ He said as he pointed towards Byleth, who was cursing her bloodline for making her think of this plan. Link then looked at her smirking. ‘Byleth of Bottomwell, was this your plan? To put the people of Termina against me? There are so little people in Termina, especially in this place, civilization barely reaches here. More so law itself.’

The blue bird then spoke. ‘So, this is your prey? And it drove you all the way here? I thought you were in Tabantha? As a fellow mercenary, I have to say, you’re getting old. Need help, grandfather?’ he said mocking the hylian, who looked exasperated at the whole situation.

Byleth spun to look at the two enemies she had made. Pointing her sword at them, she threatened the two mercenaries. ‘Stand aside, or my blade shall cut you down.’ Fire came out of it. She heard Link charge towards her, and so spun yet again to block his strike. Then, she felt a knock on her head, which brought her down to her knees. She could barely see the fox standing above her until she received another hit and fell into the cold snow. As she came closer to sleep, she could here pieces of their conversation.

‘Good job Fox. Much quicker than your methods, huh Link?’

‘Thank the Goddess for your luck. And I thank you, Fox, Falco. It’s been three days.’

‘Where are you headed? Last time we saw each other we were at Eeria, going towards Hyrule, right?’

‘I’m taking her to Tabantha Village, and I hope it’s the last I see of her. She’s got talent. An annoying one, but talent nevertheless.’

‘Well, well. We’re also headed for Tabantha Village, though we’ll be hunting some wild winter beasts here for a few more days. Word has it there’s a tonne of work out there in Hebra. They’re looking for soldiers, or so they say in this village.’

‘Is there? Well I hope I see without the icicles in your hairy and feathery ugly faces sometime soon.’

‘I tell you the same, Wolf. See you around, old man.’

‘Goodbye, friends. Now you, Byleth of Bottomwell, let’s see just who you are…’

And with that she passed out.

* * *

The steady walking of Epona really helped Link come to terms with his sleep, who he had been battling for the last three days. Being so long stuck in a blizzard while looking for a needle in a nest had tired, annoyed and angered him. But he didn’t care enough about the cold, the hunger or how uncomfortably he slept as to not receive his pay. At the end of the day, it was just another job, and Link had faced a lot worse. Though to what the girl was, just some other magician, someone with the gift of pyromancy, that hunt had been far too much. A good rest was in order, and Tabantha Village would be holding a grand party as winter came to its full extent, and he sure as hell would be in it.

The hardly visible path up the mountains were covered by a thick layer of snow. And once Link had woken up from his slumber upon Epona as she made her way into Tabantha all the way from the Freighner Forest of Termina, the way into the Deku lands of Woodfall, he had taken interest in the many horse footprints that covered the snow of the path, all heading into Tabantha, none going away. His suspicions only grew as he saw tents with soldiers in it, all looking strangely at him, just as much as he did.

‘This can’t be good.’ He muttered under his breath. When looking at the soldiers he could see most were human, very few were hylian or any other race. He didn’t recognize the as Hyrule’s Grand Army or any other established force he knew of. As the strolled by, they only grew in numbers, Link’s worry growing with them, though he did not show it.

‘Soldiers. Unrecognizable, aren’t they?’ said a voice behind her. It seemed her prisoner had woken up from her slumber. He tried to talk to her, not attracting any unwanted attention.

‘What do you know?’ he asked, looking over at the buildings that stood at the overlook of the village.

‘That there’s a bigger game than what you can see, hunter.’ To those words, Link stopped. He guided Epona into a more undisturbed place, just below the cliffs where the first houses lied on top. He put Byleth in the ground, who sat down, smirking.

‘What do you _know_?’ he put his hands on her shoulder, gripping it strongly.

‘Just that Hyrule will see a similar end as to Osternia. It will end the same way Garreg Mach did. And all thanks to you, Link of Hateno.’

‘What does that mean?’ he looked seriously at her, deciphering what was going on in her mind. ‘Who are you, Byleth of Bottomwell?’

‘A refugee from the horror that the Halidom of Ylisse brought upon its neighbour lands. All those talks of agreements and peace are lies. I don’t know how, but war was brought over to Osternia and now a single banner flies over all of it.’

Link stood there, listening to her tale, and thus confirming his suspicions. ‘Who are you? What is your story?’ Link pulled his knife out.

Byleth took a deep breath, daring finally to tell the truth. ‘A very important piece in Ylisse’s game. I rebelled. I wanted to liberate my homeland, the Holy See. What would unite the Ylissian Empire and give it legitimacy. But I failed and they chased me here. Now unseen forces will do the same here in Hyrule while you work for them, disposing of their garbage.’

‘That’s not…’Link started to talk but was cut off by Byleth.

‘I’ve gone all over Osternia running away from my attackers. This is just like how it started. Unknown soldiers. Surely something is going on in Hyrule Castle itself.’ She leaned closer to Link, daring to defy his stance. ‘And you’re helping them.’ She lied down. ‘Although I presume it’s hardly the first time you’re helping thieves and killers. A hunter’s life is not suited for good will, is it?’

Link merely stared at her. His mind was tumbling in on itself, coming to conclusions of questions he didn’t know were there. He pulled the knife closer to Byleth. He struck at her. Byleth’s hands were now free from the ropes that imprisoned her. He took her sword and hushed her when she protested. She listened carefully at Link’s words. ’Stay right here.’

* * *

Link had a session of self-criticism as he made his way hurriedly to Tabantha Village, Epona racing him to the top as the noble and strong steed she was. Did he deserve her? He had worked with horrible people, but he never cared about that. It was just his way of getting by, taking food home on the rare occasions he got back to Hateno. However, he never saw the consequences of his works. He only ever killed criminals or people who would kill him first, but he was still human. Not knowing a person’s fate is one thing, but knowing the fate of one person, as normal as Byleth was, could put an end to a kingdom was something he could not afford to not care about. In his mind he was just going there to confirm his suspicions, to prove Byleth’s words. However, deep down he knew he didn’t need that.

The whole town was decorated with flags and cloaks of silk that hung just about anywhere. The Winter Festival was important to the Hebra Region, for winter struck there the fiercest. The statue of the soldier was illuminated by the candlelight, to those fallen and yet to fall started to take a very different meaning. If Link could save those yet to fall with his actions, he now cared about It.

He eventually reached the Town Hall, where a grand banquet was to be held for the Winter Festival. He entered the building, and saw the place filled with people and food. Women in dresses walked around men in their best garbs, or at least, the best garbs in Tabantha. This was nothing compared with Castle Town, to Link’s experience. He looked around the place and saw Lord D’Anton talking to some noblemen from the nearby cities who travelled to Hebra for the Festival. The Northern Lights, celestial occurrence where the sky lit up in green and blue colours from other worlds was widely popular in the area, and Tabantha Village, in its overlook of the Canyon and the steppes had a prime sight to behold. He slowly made his way to the leader of the city, picking up drinks and food as he went there. Upon reaching, Lord D’Anton foun himself unprepared for his visit.

‘Oh, Master Link, you’re finally back! And I presume you ended not long ago.’ He said nervously.

‘My lord, excuse me for my appearance, but three days in the middle of a snowstorm do not help anyone’s beauty, I suppose.’

Lord D’Anton shook his head. ‘Nonsense, nonsense, Master Link. It is a bounty hunter’s work and I assure you we are all very grateful for it.’

Link laughed. ‘Well, I’m sure I will be far more grateful to you.’

‘You will, Master Link. I take it then your hunt is complete?’

‘About that…’ Link swallowed. ‘You see, my lord, the hunt went somewhat out of control… I was forced to end a never-ending chase in the middle of nowhere, you see. I know the contract has been broken, but, if she was nothing but a criminal over the Silver Ocean to the West, then nothing has been really lost, has it?.’ He then unwrapped Byleth’s sword from his cloak, proving his actions. ‘I took her sword as proof, for I could carry not the body. The girl’s dead.’

‘Oh dear…’ said Lord D’Anton, looking worriedly at the blade. ‘Well no worries, you had no chance and you shall be rewarded for your efforts, although not as much, as you will understand.’

‘If it pays my dinner, I’ll be glad, sir.’

The Lord laughed. He then called up a guard, who in minutes got him the sack of gold he was promised. He told them he would sell such a well-crafter blade, and so managed to keep it. He was then about to leave to somewhere less conspicuous where he could investigate, but a hand on his shoulder from behind stopped him in his tracks. Before him stood the Raven, Samus Aran, dressed in a long red dress, though she still hid her armour beneath it, as Link could tell. Although Link had a hard time admitting it, seeing her now as his probable enemy, she looked beautiful. Incredibly beautiful.

‘Leaving so soon?’ she teased. Link looked at his options. She would see straight through his lies, and he could not give away his newfound feelings of animosity, so he decided to try and get something out of her.

‘I wanted to say hi to the soldiers out the walls. Would you accompany me?’

‘I’d rather stay inside, away from the cold.’

‘Makes sense. I don’t think you would want to ruin that gorgeous dress.’

‘You’re too kind Master Link, though I wished I could say something similar about _your_ clothes.’ She laughed. Link was starting to ger sick of those jokes.

‘It was three long nights in a blizzard does to oneself.’

‘So the hunt is complete. The prisoner is delivered.’

‘Not exactly… She’s dead. By my hand. I know it is not what the Raven’s Eye had in mind, but she’ll be no more trouble. Only ones she could annoy now are the maggots in her.’

Samus stared at him, her expression unconveyable to any emotion. Link feared the worst. ‘Well’ she began ‘that is a pity. But a job such as yours should be rewarded. I have spent months tracking that woman down. I’m glad she’s dead.’

‘Yes, though I take it your work’s not done.’

‘I already told you, the Raven’s Eye has business elsewhere. You sound surprised by it.’

‘Well, I didn’t think such business would need these many men…’

‘Desperate calls need desperate help.’ Then the music started playing, a waltz of the famous composers of the rito people. A tune Link had heard many times, seducing, mysterious and dark at the same time, much like the woman in front of her. ‘Care to a dance, Master Link?’

Link took Samus’ hand and danced to the waltz with her, along the many other attendees. After a while, he continued with his investigation. ‘Are they desperate?’

‘Hm?’ Samus said, distracted up until that moment.

‘Those calls you spoke about. Are they really that desperate? It looks like an army out there.’

‘The Raven’s Eye has a lot of power, Master Link.’ She came closer to his ear and whispered into it, chills going down his body. ‘ _I_ have a lot of power.’

Link smiled. ‘I never doubted it. However, I’m confused as to your objective. Do you really need this many means to an end? What is that end?’

The music then suddenly stopped, and Samus and Link’s dance with it. Samus smiled at Link, as seducing as ever, but Link saw in her eyes darker intentions. He was well aware who she was, a ruthless and far more than capable warrior than most he had seen. He had infinite respect for her, but respect didn’t justify her actions, not in Link’s mind.

‘Master Link’ she began. ‘Don’t play games you know not the rules to.’ She smiled as she said those words. ‘I advise you turn a blind eye, as you always have.’

‘Lady Aran’ he answered. He looked at her dead in the eye, maintaining a fading smile in his face. ‘I couldn’t care less about your business in Hyrule. I do beg your forgiveness.’

Samus separated from Link and got two cups of wine. He offered one to Link and raised her glass to make a toast between them. ‘I’m glad to hear that. To us hunters.’

Link clashed his cup with hers. Something told him in their hands there would be swords sooner than later. Still, for the moment being, he enjoyed her company and wine. ‘To us hunters.’

* * *

Soon, Link had found himself spying around the tents and town. Some children and worried women confided in him. Foreign soldiers were coming in and out of the village, and all over Tabantha and Hebra. After eavesdropping on some unsuspecting soldiers and bribing one of the only hylian guards he saw there, he had a clue word. Rebellion. The same woman that had attended him in his first visit to town shoved him into an alleyway and told him what was happening. Tabantha would rebel against Hyrule castle, but she opposed it. She didn’t have much money, for Lord D’Anton had taken most of it for his personal army, the Raven’s Eye included in it. The woman, named Lillah seemed like the only pure soul in that army, and only because she wished no part of it. Link gave her some money from his recently acquired treasure so she could go home and away from Hebra. Link’s suspicions were confirmed. He had avoided enmity with Samus but now it seemed the only possible thing. Days ago, he wouldn’t have cared. But… Did he now care? Or was it his guilt pushing him forward? He made his way to Epona and to his surprise, he found Byleth still there, tending to the mare.

She looked at him, inquisitively. ‘And well?’

Link took her by the arm hurriedly and put her on Epona. He put a blanket her her again, same way he was when he arrived. Her muffled voice came to his hears. ‘What are you doing, scoundrel?’

‘We’re leaving. You are not to be seen. You were right. We need to get away. I’m afraid another hunt begins, and we must find a safe place away from it.’ He looked at her under the blanket. ‘Then you’ll be free.’

‘Can’t I have at least proper care?’

‘You’re still my prey, Byleth of Bottomwell. Although who knows if we’ll warm up to each other, as you wanted.’ He said smugly.

Byleth sighed. ‘I hope not now. Ride steady, Link of Hateno!’

* * *

The feast had ended. All the people were now rounded up in the main square, celebrating the Winter Festival. In a day, they would be informed of the rebellion that was being planned, although some confident had talked too much and surely word of it had already reached Hyrule Castle.

Samus made her way to the prison, hating the cold of that country. Her dress was now off, and she wore her armour. Her purple cape flowed behind her in harmony with the wind. She knew her beauty attracted attention, always unsought, and so she wore her helmet, dark red and closed, hiding her face, and decorated with wings on the sides to intimidate anyone who dared look at her. When she reached the prison, she found one of her men locking up and hitting a woman of the guard believed to be a traitor. Her mother cried for her near but was carried away by soldiers.

‘Dear Lillah…’ she wept. Samus payed no attention and went inside the prison.

‘Geggle.’ She demanded her minion.

‘Yes, Lady Aran’ he answered immediately, driven by a mix of fear and respect.

‘The hylian is on to us. The local hero turned bounty hunter.’

‘Quite a fall from grace, ye’d say.’

‘He knows something, at the very least suspects it. He says he had to kill the woman we were seeking.’

‘So, the nasty witch’s dead then?’ he asked.

‘I don’t believe him for a second. Round up some men and find out what he’s after. I bet the gods that bastard Osternian is with him.’

‘Aye, ma’am. He’ll be dead, and she’ll go down with him, ye’ll see.’ He said sharpening his sword.

‘Do not kill the woman… Link… I don’t care. Kill him if you want. Though, he’d be an interesting addition to our arsenal. He’d be fun to kill myself.’ She wondered what use a fallen hero could have, but it was not in her greatest interests. To see how much pain he could sustain would be entertaining, at the very least

‘As you wish, Lady Aran… The Raven flies again!’ Geggle exclaimed happily.

Yes.’ She looked at the hills in the distance, which led all the way to Hyrule Castle. ‘Soon, the hunter will be hunted.’


	10. Over the Walls (Shantae)

Flutes and drums and guitars and horns and trumpets filled the air in a rhythmic yet somewhat enchanting melody. The children danced around wildly, while the adults begun stylish and flashy dances, as flames waving around charcoal, the spring of life in a barren desert. Scuttle Town had seen many a dancers, not for nothing was it known as the dancing capital in the Great Desert. Even the Gerudo over the border envied the belly, feet and head dancers that had come from there. Tents and shops all over the city hired men and women alike to dance, their movements hypnotizing unsuspecting people that passed by. In one of those shops, a brownish white building decorated with orange patterns all across its five walls, dimly lit by orange and red lamps, where the guitar and trumpets resonated like an enormous carnival, danced the dancer, the Genie, as she was known.

She was unlike any in Scuttle Town, and the Brown Desert as a whole. From Dry Dry Ruins to the Gerudo citadel itself, everyone had at the very least heard of the flaming dancer, who embellished men like gold and paralysed hearts as if a work of witchcraft. Her name, though, was recognized by far less, merely the local merchants who sat on their carpets and sold overpriced pieces of fruit, the clients who paid far more than anyone in their right mind would and those who managed the business, serving wine and getting people drunk on dances and music and even more wine. No, Shantae was not well known to the public even if her dances were. And she kept it that way. She didn’t want any men falling over heels for her, and she definitely did not want to be a circus attraction because of her powers as a half-genie, and definitely did not want to be killed by bandits. No, she merely danced and slept, and that was a good life.

Shantae was holding her urges to dance as she always did while she stood on the main square of the town, listening and looking with joy over at everyone dancing and shouting happily. She did not come from Scuttle Town, but she felt at home there. The brown and white small building, of wooden and tiled roofs laid almost on top of one another, a chaotic vision, that , with both time and wine, would eventually look beautiful, but then again, everything looked beautiful coming from the desert, where sand and shadows were one’s only companions. She looked over at the nearby mountains, that made up the border with Hyrule, although no one spoke there of Hyrule, but of the Gerudo, another tribe in the long no-good people of the Desert. From bandits to pirates to mercenaries, the people of Scuttle Town and the Brown Desert had it all. The Great Sand Sea was something to be feared, not only for itself. Ill intentions lied everywhere, and Shantae often thought of herself of the only ray of hope in a dark storm. She only hoped more rays would someday arise.

The Devil’s Carpet was a big, circular beige stone building coloured with intricate patterns and designs all over its walls. There were no windows on sight. A simple orange cloth acted as the door in the main entrance, while the back entrance was guarded and hidden away in an alleyway, as if hiding a secret. The building itself didn’t have much else going for it. It was comprised of two floors, a bigger first and a smaller second, like a circle inside another. Other than the many veils and cloths hanging from wooden pikes that danced in the air, that was everything from the outside. But of course, everyone knew well the real value of The Devil’s Carpet resided in the inside. Everyone knew her as the flaming dancer, and shouted her alias, some too drunk to even pronounce it. She chuckled every time. As the music started out slowly, the lights got dimmer and silence fell upon the whole building, only the castanets and the suave oboe made themselves hear. As the curtain on the main stage rose up, a figure of shadow moved slowly from the inside, stretching and swinging. When the curtain was high enough, she was seen. A veil covered her mouth and much of her body, but one could easily see through it. Shantae started spinning and twisting, moving her arms, legs and hips as one. In every clap, there was a jump, for every guitar strike, a leg went up to her torso, for every hit of a trumpet a complete spin. She tiptoed, she spun, she fell and got up in an enchanting way. The veils and cloth flew around her like extensions of her body, as feathers of a red heron, making al eyes look at her. All was good until fire surrounded her. Then it became even better. Fire spun from her leg to her head, at every kick, flames swirled through the stage, illuminating the shocked faces of all attendees. As the music grew louder and more vibrant, almost hitting its climax, she spun on place a made a tornado of flames around her, a fire storm of beauty, flame dancing besides her. And then, when all instruments collided together in a harmonic yet chaotic battle of egos, she bowed, and her flames went out.

Cheers came from the crowd. Everyone loved her. When the clapping died out, she went out the back to her room in the building and took her dancing attire off. She had arrived late from her visit to a friend on the other side of Scuttle Town, but apparently the wait had helped the business, as the urges of her arrival made the end product that much more satisfying. A big man with tainted glasses and a long, white and caring beard made his way to her, smiling down on her and clapping as he came closer.

‘My dear girl… The faming dancer! Or, as word has it at the other side of the border: “The Devil Queen” … You’re in luck you’re such a view! Keeps you safe from coming late, doesn’t it?’ he said with a powerful but friendly voice.

‘The Devil Queen… ‘she said in awe at such title. She chuckled. ‘Is that what I am now? Quite a nickname.’

‘Well, so say the Gerudo.’ He answered happily.

‘The Gerudo see the devil in everything that’s not theirs, Mimic.’ Shantae stated as she put away dancing apparel away

‘You’re not wrong, girl… However, the people here? They love you. _I_ love you. Ever since you were a little girl who fell down at every other step…’ Mimic started to rememorate her life. Yes, she had found her in the streets, but that didn’t justify hearing the story of it every other day.

‘You might start crying, and there’s customers to serve, old man.’ She replied smugly. ‘I don’t think they’d want tears in their wines glasses.’

‘Well, they don’t have wine, so it shouldn’t be a problem.’

‘Ugh… Is Bolo fooling around again. You know, being himself?’

‘Would you want to check it out?’ he said ironically.

‘Not really…’ she began.

‘Wasn’t a question…’

I’ll go, in a while. Just give me a break, old man.’

‘I’m not that old.’ After talking, Mimic immediately started to cough. After a few seconds, Shantae looked at him with a smug smile on her face.

‘Sure, and I’m Queen Peach.’

‘You used to be o so sweet, dear girl…’ he said out of breath.

‘Oh Mimic, I can still be when I want to. But just then.’ Shantae finished organising all her clothes and moved on to her little table. On the wall in front of it, there was a big map of the desert. Scuttle Town resided on the Mushroom Kingdom’s side of the border along the sand, next to the sea. She sat down and looked at Mimic, recovered from his attack. ‘You ok?’

‘Huh.’ He started inflating his chest. He breathed a heavy and slow breath. ‘You really laugh at the man that’s given you all.’

‘You know I don’t mean it… Besides…’ she looked longingly at the map. Far away from Scuttle Town, there were many mountains, villages and cliffs, surrounding the Sand Sea.

‘Besides?’ he wondered staring at her.

‘Forget it.’ She caressed the old map, the fibres that made it up felt as old as the world itself, as if it could break down at any moment, but refused to do so.

‘Shantae…’ Mimic then noticed all the compasses, maps and writings that were lying on the table of her room, as well as her bed. ‘What’s this about?’

‘You already know…’

‘I don’t think I _want_ to know.’

‘Alright, if you would.’ She took a deep breath and started talking. ‘Mimic, how long will I be doing this for?’

‘For as long as you want, girl.’ He said surprised.

‘So, when will you be willing to let me go? How long will you keep giving me everything?’ she looked at him in the eye.

‘Am I forcing you?’ worry overtook him.

‘No… no… You’re too much of a fool and a good person to do that. You’re the nicest person in this town: you saved me, and you helped me. You raised me. And for that I am grateful, but I think I want to move on.’ the old man stood silent, staring at her while he caressed his long beard ’I want to dance beyond the walls of sand. See the world with my very eyes! Travel through the lands and bring joy with my dancing to the rest of the world.’ She paused and looked at him. She had stood up. ‘Scuttle Town is far too small for me…’

‘Shantae…’ the man began, a caring look in his eyes. ‘I understand you. I do. You feel trapped.’ Shantae nodded ‘But you’re trapped for a reason. I know those books you read talk about great adventures and such. But this place, it’s not meant for those adventures. Your powers… In any other place they’d be a gift. That fire everyone thinks it’s false? It’s a gift from the gods. For goodness sake, you’re probably the last genie alive!’

‘Half-genie…’ she corrected smiling at him.

‘It doesn’t matter. You are in every sense of the word: incredible’ he continued in a soft voice. ‘But that’s just what _I_ think. This Desert… It’s a no-good place, y’know that.’ They walked towards the main stage, hidden out of sight. Mimic gestured with his hands towards the clients, getting drunk and staring at the dancers. ‘Look around you: pirates, mercenaries, thieves, murderers… We all wear a mask and hide who we really are, and the walls of this town, they keep us safe. But beyond them… There’s a sea of sand and evil. And someone like you -as special as you- wouldn’t last a day without more than one shadow behind her. They’d come after you, dear girl. You won’t be trapped here all your life. Just some more time… Until I know you’ll be safe out there.’

‘Mimic…’

You understand, Shantae? I don’t want you to be in any danger.’

‘I do… I know…’

‘Good. Then, remember: We’ve built our own home. A shelter in the storm. All of us together. United we stand, divided we fall.’

‘As you say, Mimic.’ Shantae said as she hugged her dear friend.

‘I’m glad you understand.’ He took her to the back entrance and palmed her back. ‘Now go find that idiot Bolo. Make sure he hasn’t drunk all my wine.’

* * *

She made her way once again through Scuttle Town, passed the central plaza and its exquisite marble fountain well into the docks, that laid ships in hoard, all floating calmly on the sea. Coronating the otherwise dull coastal part of the town, there was a lighthouse, made of white brick and red rooftop. It wasn’t very tall, but it served its purpose. Not many ships went through the coast of Scuttle Town, for the seas beyond held little of interest. The eastern seas only had monsters to worry about, although there was important trade from and to Hyrule, and that meant pirates. The real sunken gold mine laid to the south, towards the Seaside Kingdom and its islands, and beyond that, the Kong Islands.

However, like the rest of Scuttle Town, the docks were charming in a strange way. At least, Shantae knew them to be charming. When she was little, she grew up there, stealing food and having few cares apart from eating that day. The very lighthouse that cast a shadow over the waters had held a roof over her head in that time. She covertly lived there, until Mimic passed along one day and picked her up and took her to his house, where he became her guardian. Still, in a way, she missed those days of expecting the next thing that would lead her onwards, were it food or money. Ever since she had established herself at the Devil’s Carpet, those expectations had seemed to vanish. However, as she had already told Mimic, she was more than willing to get out of that place. She was and would always be grateful to him, but she had grown far over him, and wanted to start anew. As she had passed along the various shops and tents that faced the ever-glistening sea, she thought of the possibilities. She wanted to explore the desert. Perhaps reach Hyrule up to the Gerudo Mountains and then the endless fields of green stories spoke of. Or perhaps she’d stay in her kingdom, going south across the wall of mountains that bordered the desert and go towards the coast, the forests and swamps or the lands of acres of the Bees. The world was very wide and Shantae wanted to take part in it. Eventually, she reached the Devil’s Carpet post in the docks, where Bolo awaited, lazily laying in his hammock. She greeted him by pouring a water of bottle that laid on the table on him. He answered by falling down to the ground.

‘What the? You want a fight!?’ Bolo shouted daringly as he pulled himself back up.

Shantae smirked. ‘I think you and I both know how that would go.’

‘Shantae, gods, it’s you… Here I was thinking it was one of those damned new guys to the town. What was that for?’ He said while drying how little he could off his clothes.

‘Where’s the wine?’ Shantae said peering over at the emptied barrels behind Bolo.

‘In some bastards belly I suppose. Shame I didn’t catch him, would have loved a fight.’

‘What!? You lost it?!’

‘I didn’t _lose_ it. I was robbed.’ He excused himself.

‘By whom? Your lack of self-control?’ she leaned closer to Bolo. The boy was starting to get irritated, but Shantae wouldn’t back off.

‘I ain’t drunk and you know it! Listen, since yesterday, there’s been some nasty folk around here. More than usual, that is.’ He looked around to see if anybody was listening. ‘Rumour has it they’re an army.’

‘Right. The royal army of Toads has drunk all our wine. Don’t tell me… The Winged Stars did it!’

‘Shantae, I’m serious… I came here and there was some commotion around. I found the shop almost destroyed. I had some intern on charge of the barrels and everything else, but guess he ran away.’

‘Intern? Really?’ Shantae asked sceptically, raising an eyebrow.

‘Yes. Really. Look, here comes Sky. She’ll tell you I’m right.’

Shantae turned to see a woman her age with blonde hair and little to none azure clothing with a parrot flying around making her way to them. Sky had been a dancer at the Devil’s Carpet when she got in and they worked alongside each other. One day, though, she decided to go away and part her ways with Mimic. She had been her inspiration to someday do the same. She was always cheerful though somewhat condescending and cheerful. Still, Shantae always appreciated her advice. This time, on contrary, she looked tired and angry. Wrench, her loyal war bird, flew around angrily, squealing and screaming.

‘Sky?’ Shantae asked worried.

‘Shantae, hello. Bolo, has anything else gone down here?’

Bolo shifted uncomfortably. ‘Not at the moment, no.’

Sky sighed. ‘Sky, what’s wrong?’

‘Where to start… Has Bolo told you?’

‘Yeah, some scuffle and some assistant. What’s all this about?’ Shantae inquired.

‘’Well, it’s more than that, apparently. There’s this ship in the northern docks, big wooden and steel boat. Its crew isn’t the most likeable. They’re basically all critters, y’know, from the Kong Islands.’ Answered Sky.

‘They aren’t a new sight round here. Probably just off to rob some poor hyrulean town.’ Said Shantae. Those hadn’t been the first pirates or critters to set foot in Scuttle Town and they _certainly_ weren’t going to be the only ones.

‘That’s the thing. They’re not leaving. Most ships have a day or two to stay if they’re not on terms with the kingdom, right? And Peachville doesn’t recognize the sovereignty of the Kong Islands of K. Rool, right?’ explained Sky.

‘Right…’

‘Just get to the point.’ Interrupted Bolo-

‘Shush’ commanded both Shantae and Sky. The girls looked at each other and shared a short laugh.

‘The thing is’ continued Sky ‘they’ve been around for four days now and they’re ruining everything.’

‘I hadn’t heard of that!’ Shantae was incredibly surprised. To think all that was happening under her nose…

‘Well, you haven’t been with your head on Scuttle Town lately. It’s been over the walls, hasn’t it?’ said Sky, but immediately regretted it.

‘Huh?’ wondered Bolo.

Shantae shifted her glare to her feet. Bolo didn’t know about her intentions of leaving Scuttle Town sometime soon. She didn’t want to tell him so he wouldn’t be heartbroken. Her and Sky were the only friends he had, and Sky had already outgrown the hop, only working in the busy months. ‘Nothing.’ She said abruptly. ‘Anyways, what’s going on then? Are they fighting?’

Sky: Well, they’re not leaving. And rumour has it other ships have been going around the coast and coming here. And they also say they’ve got some nice treasure…’

Bolo jumped in hastily, shouting as he punched the air. ‘We gotta stop them! They’re coming to the Mushroom Kingdom to attack! To Scuttle Town! We can also take their treasure on the way.’

‘Sure, but remember the Desert is as much part of the Mushroom Kingdom as much as it is part of, I don’t know, that Ylisse Empire that’s been thrown around. The voting on the capital we received word of? Well, it came a week late. Apparently, there’s war everywhere, not just with Bowser.’ Continued Sky in a worried manner. ‘As much as anyone would want that treasure, I think we’re on our own.’

‘You don’t think…’ started Shantae.

‘Honestly, I prefer not to, Shantae. And then there’s that guy Bolo hired.’ Sky looked at the young man.

Shantae looked angrily at Bolo. ‘What did he do?’

‘Not much, really.’ At first, the boy hadn’t noticed of Shantae’s mood, but quickly was made aware of it when crossing stares with her stabbing cold eyes. ‘And none of it’s my fault!’ he explained frantically moving his hands. ‘He just… Seemed strange. Wanted to be near the docks, disappeared at times.’

‘What’s his name? Who is he?’ Shantae questioned the boy, still looking angrily at him.

‘Didn’t have one. You know, I know when it’s best not to ask questions… He was a bit short, moustache, brown hair, blue eyes. Didn’t look like much of a fight. He was wearing this strange golden symbol… Anyways, well, he’s gone now. And so’s the wine.’

‘And so will be the entire city.’ Said Sky. ‘I don’t know if we’re being attacked by Bowser or some lowlife pirates, but this doesn’t look good to me. Just now the mayor was going to state something about them, probably try to get them out…’

Bolo chuckled. ‘Good luck with that’

‘I’ll go take a look.’ Shantae said reassuringly. She wouldn’t have her town destroyed by some pirates, especially not when her friends and the shop were at risk.

Bolo laughed out loud. ‘Ha! Right! And I’ll go to the Koopa Kingdom to beat Bowser in a game of chess.’

‘I’m not gonna fight, idiot. Unlike you I know when to keep my head steady. I’ll check who those critters are. They’re a danger for our business, aren’t they?’

Sky looked at Shantae dead in the eye. She knew there was no stopping her. ‘For any business really.’

‘So, who here would like to tell Mimic our wine is gone because of some “invasion”?’

‘I’d rather sleep.’ Said Bolo as he laid down again in his hammock. ‘I’ll pass on whatever gold those reptiles have.’

Sky looked at her bird and caressed him. ‘I have to train Wrench here.’

Shantae smirked. ‘Right. And I have to get to the bottom of this.’

* * *

Whispers filled the air and grew more and more into murmurs and the occasional shouting the closer she got to the edge of the docks, where the infamous pirate ship was. It didn’t take her long to see it, as she saw it from afar as she moved to the livelier parts of the town, where seamen and crew drank and sung in taverns even at daylight. The ship was big, most probably a galleon. As any other ship, its body was mostly wood, dark, uneven and sometimes broken. A thin metal coating covered the beak, the bowsprit and the mainmast. It stood proudly over the water, casting a long shadow over the nearby buildings. On top of it, the crew, all crocodile-shaped critters pulled ropes and mopped floors. However, some were off the boat, guarding the area. Shantae noticed there weren’t many people there, if any, they were all probably too scared. Looking around, she caught a glimpse of a red figure hiding in a window, but it quickly disappeared. Confused by this, she went to check it out, but an approaching squad of armed critters made her hide. Suddenly, the docks had gone silent. She overheard them talking.

‘Patrolling this street every day is so boring.’

‘We’ve only done it for two days, fool.’

‘That’s the problem! We’ve been out of the ship two days only and I’m already bored.’

‘Must I remind you we have a job to do? We gotta secure this area at least until the other ships arrive.’

 _So, it’s true…_ Shantae thought to herself. She then heard coins hit the floor.

‘What’s this about?’ said and angry critter Shantae guessed was the leader of the three-man squad.

‘Um, it’s nothing sir, really. Just some coins I nagged off an old lady.’

‘You take me for a fool, is that it? You took it from the reserve! I’ll throw you into the deepest ocean for this!’

‘Sir, it’s not like I’m the only one. Besides, the real treasure is safe… This is just my salary?’

‘You won’t get away with this so easily… However… There’s something…’ The commander sniffed at the air and started looking at the direction Shantae was hiding in, behind a stock of boxes. As he approached her, she readied herself for the worst, but he stopped in his tracks abruptly.

‘What’s that!?’ He shouted. ‘It’s him! Away with you, get him!’ After some commotion, many critters run off into the inner city, leaving only a handful on the deck of the ship. Shantae saw her opportunity and took it, her intentions residing inside the ship. Shantae ran from the occasional barrel to the occasional table in the street (where she assumed the critters had been drinking and eating) until she made it to the edge of the docks, a step away from the boat. Using her abilities, she jumped to the side of it and started moving around the outer frame, sneaking past two guards at the entrance. She crept up along the side of the galleon and carefully opened the door to the back. Once inside, she silently tiptoed up until a large corridor that led to what it looked like a storage room. However, there was a guard positioned there. Examining her options, she decided to use her genie powers, for she rarely got the chance. She planted herself in the middle of the hallway, challenging the guard.

‘Oi! Who are –‘ the guard began to talk but fell silent. Shantae had got her hair in her hands and waved it around fiercely, using it as a whip to smack the guard, who was knocked unconscious. Hoping that hadn’t made much noise, she entered the storage room and her jaw dropped.

Piles of gold laid around the walls and floors of the ship. There were innumerable statues of marble, stone and jade that looked older than the Mushroom Kingdom itself. Many were in the shape of what she assumed were some kind of monkeys, but they looked bigger and ancient. In the centre of the room, upon a stone pedestal carved with symbols she didn’t understand, was a glowing deep blue crystal. The gemstone was round and soft, as well as cold and slippery. She had taken some of the coins and the little statuettes that filled her pockets and her bag, but that stone mesmerized her. Energy seemed to flow through it and called to Shantae. She did not know for how long she had stayed there, staring at the stone, but shouting and clash of metal outside the ship called her to her senses.

Through a small peephole she found amidst the irregular wooden planks of the side of the room, she saw what was happening near her. Fire flashed through the streets as a critter fell to the floor. The red figure she had seen was fighting four other critters, punching and kicking them. When they stuck to his head, he crouched and kicked low. He jumped extremely high, from wall to wall and punched one of the guards in the face. He then took his sword and threw it at another, knocking his weapon down, only to sweep his legs with his own and punch him mid-air, sending him into the water. He quickly dispatched of the other two with some jabs and cuts of a small hidden knife in his magenta cape. Shantae heard rumbling above her and supposed the other invaders were going to fight the stranger, to no avail. He used his tricky fire powers on them, throwing one up in the air and collapsing back into the ground and threw the other one with a fire blast across the docks, heading to the ship as more guards came down. She looked at the scene unfold, mesmerized by this unique and strange fighting style that was proven to work quite well until she noticed the approaching critter and the fire behind him. Through the hole, she saw it was coming strongly straight at her.

‘Uh oh.’ She managed to say just before the explosive force of the blast and the body of the guard made a hole in the side of the ship were the storage was, making a loud bang that made everyone turn their heads towards her, as she rubbed her head with the strange blue jewel in her hand. The storage was now exposed, and several coins and trinkets started to fall from it right unto the ocean, where they all sank. The commanding critter, who wore golden armour looked at her and shouted.

‘We’ve got a rat! Get her!’ He then saw the stone Shantae was still carrying and widened his eyes. ‘She’s got it! The stone!’ As soon as he said that he was kicked in the chest and burned slightly by the red fighter. Four critters jumped at her unto the boat, although one fell. She used her hair as a whip and did a circular motion and put some fire on it, knocking her attackers down. She heard one speak before he was struck.

‘More fire, great…’

Shantae jumped off the ship still carrying what little treasure she had been able to steal and circled around some more guards. Those critters, even with their armour, swords and spears where no match for her skills. Dancing was one of the many ways she expressed her powers and physical abilities. The man in red continued fighting, and after a big blast of fire that blinded his attackers (as well as Shantae’s), he ran away. Surprised by this turn of events, she ran after him.

He jumped and parkoured along the roofs and walls of abandoned houses near the area the critters had stayed in. Shantae followed suit, but she wasn’t nearly as skilled as him. She ducked under tables and chairs and jumped from barrel to barrel. In the walls next to her, the shadow of the man with fire powers was cast slightly ahead of her. Whenever she looked upwards, she would see him. Eventually, they came to a square with people, although not many ventured into that part of the city anymore. He descended down ropes that connected the building he was in with another, all made of the same white dirty stone, using the ropes as a zip line. She quickly used her powers and threw a small flame to the rope, cutting it and making the man fall just behind a large building, shielding them both form the would-be curious eyes of the townsfolk. He fell into stacks of hay and lifted up a small cloud of dust. Shantae ran there, expecting to find the mysterious figure and question it. They had something against the critters, something big, and she wanted to know what their purpose was. A fighter like that couldn’t run free in her dear town, and neither could some lowlife pirates. She approached the place where the fighter had fallen off but found it empty. She immediately looked around to find them, but for naught. She backed away, expecting to be ambushed, but as she prepared to run away, a voice behind her stopped her dead in her tracks.

‘You’re too much of a hassle for a dancer.’ The figure spoke coldly but Shantae sensed tiredness in his voice. She assumed he was a young man, no older than 30. He felt how he put a knife to her back.

‘So I’ve been told.’ She replied.

‘What do you want from me?’

‘For you to leave my town alone.’

‘Your town?’ he paused. ‘Doesn’t look like it anymore. Plus, I know who it really belongs to.’

‘What?’ Shantae inquired, and as she felt the point of the knife leave her back, she turned to face the man she had been chasing. She looked at him. He wore a red hood and cape that covered much of his safe. On top of blue shirt and blue trousers with suspenders, he wore light brown and silver armour, around the chest, the forearms and the legs. She then looked at his physique. He was a bit short, moustache, brown hair, blue eyes… She then remembered what Bolo had told her and put two and two together. ‘You’re our intern!’

The man looked blankly at her. ‘Huh?’

‘Listen, if you wanted more money, you could’ve jus asked…’

‘Girl, look at me.’ The man commanded and Shantae did so. He had a few scars from what she presumed were past battles. ‘You’ve got powers. I’ve seen your dances. People all around this part of the Desert adore ya.’ Shantae nodded. The man sat down in a nearby half broken bench. ‘You may fool those drunk guys, but not me. That fire is no trick. And it’s not common magic like mine is.’

Shantae tensed up. ‘What do you mean?’

‘What are you? A goddess? A spirit? I’m not gonna hurt you, so don’t worry.’

‘Why should I trust you?’

The man laughed. ‘Does the name “Mario” ring anything?’

‘Who?’ Shantae blinked blankly at him.

‘I figured…’ he sighed. He took off his hood and spoke. ‘I am knight Mario Jumpman. Head of the army of this kingdom.’ Shantae stared at him in shock, her jaw dropping. ‘You do know what kingdom this is, right?’

‘Knight Mario?! The very same one who’s faced off against Bowser and his armies?! The one that fought just weeks ago at Pauline’s Fortress?!’

‘That one. Trust me now?’

Shantae shifted uncomfortably. ‘Why are you telling me this, sir?’

‘Where did those manners come from now, huh?’ he laughed. ‘I’ll tell you. I’ve seen many fighters, both righteous and disgraceful. You’re the former. You’ve got spirit. You might as well be one, heh.’

‘And?’

‘Well, I like to meet new people. Marvel at this land we’ve got.’ he paused and looked at his golden necklace. It bore the shape of a crown and had something Shantae couldn’t read etched on it ‘’Cause when you know that back home there’s people that are worth it, you’ll go to the edge of the world for them.’

Shantae looked sweetly at him. Everyone knew of the knight that saved their kingdom and always kept it safe. She had narrowly missed him when he was around for patrol purposes a few weeks back, but when news of war had come, she knew their armies had won thanks to his efforts. To think he was right before her…

‘I’m a genie.’ She began, pulling valor to herself. ‘Half-genie. I just try to keep this town safe whenever I can. People only know me for my dances down at Devil’s Carpet. But I really love this town and this world. I wanna keep it safe.’

‘That’s it?’ asked Mario.

‘Pretty much. Is it wrong?’

‘Nah.’ He said smiling. ‘It’s more than enough. Your name?’

‘Shantae. Just Shantae.’

He shook her hand. He didn’t feel like he was a knight from the court. The way he spoke, the way he acted. He felt like another citizen. ‘Pleasure to meet you. Now, to graver matters.’

‘The critters.’ Said Shantae seriously.

‘Oh yes. Have news of the Assembly at Peachville reached the Desert?’

‘None I can recall.’

‘Well, you’re in for some breaking news, girl. Ylisse’s aiding Bowser. We’re at maximum dread on all the nation. I assume there are already soldiers at the big cities. Although for them to come this far into the Sand Sea… I won’t lose hope, but I’ve been trough the cost, and most cities and towns are in your same situation.’

‘Is King K. Rool attacking as well?’ Shantae said with fear in her voice.

‘I’m afraid so. More and more ships are coming from the Kong Islands. There have been reports from Shy Guy merchant ships in the southeast of the Gangplank Galleon itself. The most terrible war machine you’ll ever see… It’s a full invasion.’ He looked down.

‘We must fight then!’ she said hurriedly

‘Yes, we must. The Winged Stars have already set foot upon the capital and strategic points of the country. May they ride steady, but it’s unknown whether they’ll be enough. The Yllissian Empire, it seems too much. We barely held them at Pauline’s…’

‘What can we do?’

‘You? Stay here. Save this town, or rather its people.’

‘What about you, sir? Why are you not with Queen Peach?’

He suddenly looked sorrowful, as if he was remembering painful memories. ‘I have to be away. Off to Hyrule, to warn of Ylisse. They probably are being destroyed from the inside, as they can’t win a direct assault like they could here. I’ve been travelling for the past few days quietly and here; I’ve seen it all. Bandits, thieves and now these invaders from the sea. I walk yet I remain lost.’ He smiled at her. ‘Too hot and too big of a desert.’

Shantae had a million thoughts on her mind. He was giving up his life and help on the front to do what probably no other could alone: travel the Desert alone. Her mind began to race elsewhere: to mountains as tall as the sky, seas of green fields, coral reefs like walls on the ocean and forests filled with everlasting snow. Was this her chance? She could tell her friends about this, they could defend Scuttle Town along with the army, and she could go further beyond and help a most noble man in his endeavors. She remained silent for a few moments until she broke that very silence.

‘I’ll help you.’

Mario was taken aback. ‘What? No. It’s a harsh journey, harsher than anything. Stay here.’

‘No, I’m going with you.’

‘No sir this time?’ the knight said casually.

‘You can’t travel the Desert alone. It’s impossible. Where did you come from?’

‘From the Sunset Wilds. I was heading north over to the border.’

‘The Sunset Wilds are southwest from here. Almost westwards entirely.’ She stated.

‘Oh.’ He mouthed.

‘You need help.’

Mario, seeing he wouldn’t convince her, stood right up. ‘Sure.’

‘I’m help.’

‘And a genie.’

‘Half-genie.’ She corrected.

He extended his hand to her. ‘You’re a good fighter and a better person, Shantae.’ He looked her dead in the eye, bearing a smile on his face. ‘Would you come with me to Hyrule?’ he asked, knowing very well the answer.

She shook his hand. ‘Yes. Yes, I would.’ She looked over at the horizon as they made their way up a building, jumping and climbing.

She had gone over the walls, and they were no more.


	11. Ashes in the Wind (Marth)

“What I remember from the path up to Peachville is how distinctly quiet it was. Soldiers afoot made their footsteps reverberate into the night, unyielding and unstopping, one after the other in most perfect unison. Excited to feel warmer air in our skin, that, although still cold, after the howling winds of the mountains we had already taken, felt refreshing, we were all eager to take the city. But no one spoke. I know not why. Perhaps some were having second thoughts. Perhaps some mourned the few dead we carried, or perhaps some were merely bored.

Such exceptional tranquillity has brought forth into my mind the writing of these memoirs, a tale to tell when I get home after the war effort. However, I must remain calm in the face of adversities yet to come. Although I play around with my opponents in public, daring them to the brink with cockiness and sharp verbal bites, I am most centred in the grand efforts of war. And thus, I shall tell the story of it, and its equally grand conclusion that is yet to come upon us.

It all began as all things will from now on; in Ylisse. We made the Empire. We rose from ashes anew like a phoenix and burned our way through Osternia. War ravaged the West, everyone knows that. From the three kingdoms in Fódlan, to the civil wars in Tellius to which Bionis turned a blind eye to, the new Empire brought peace and order, and wishing to extend ourselves into the foolish lands beyond the Great Ocean, we marched. Like we did with our neighbours, we offered all lords and ladies a chance: a chance to depose themselves of useless honour and virtue and to be sensible and join the Empire. The lords of Regna Ferox to our north failed to use their heads, to no one’s surprise, and ended up with them on spikes. Plegia was wise and joined, yet new leadership was in place.

To the south, for once, Claud of Riegan, of Leicester, proved to have a head under his helmet and bowed to the Empire. Too bad he ended up being a coward and being treated as cowards must. Perhaps it was his young age or his fear, but he bowed to us and let us ravage the unmoving Faerghus of Dimitri of Baliddyd. Tradition stains that land, unchanging in its policies of crests and gods. After he and the ever-power-hungry Empire of Edelgard von Hresvelg butted heads, it was a swift walk over to both Enbarr and Fhirdiad. Where they lie now, I couldn’t care less. With the pretext of rebellions our very soldiers were causing, we came and took the lands. Tellius fell shortly after, Crimea coming to an agreement with our court. While I would not admit such acts as knightly, they were merely for the benefit of our Empire, and anything with such purpose shall stand the test of time.

However, one must assume there is a reason the three continents are separate. Southenbell’s eastern half of Bionis is out of reach for us, and so is Hespertia. The lands are foreign both in shape and in essence. We Osternians are not welcome there and thus, our plans would not be as simple. Of all the lands to our East, the only one I care enough to respect is Hyrule. Our might may be matched only by them. Isolating themselves and being surrounded by weaker neighbours plays a part in their power, but the wars they have waged not long ago with the small states of Hellas and the unity they show to the outside world under the monarchy of hylians, keeping together a fragile and diverse kingdom surely makes them worthy of recognition. But that same essence they have is their downfall: they have grown arrogant in their strength and ignorant in their arrogance. They act as if the world was theirs to command, that boastful bloaty buffoon of a king and that damned princess with the moon on her flag. They do not know what awaits them to the south…

South of Hyrule is the Mushroom Kingdom. A big, yet small kingdom. Rivals to the Koopa Kingdom of the Firelands, it is a gateway into the Eastern Seas and the sprawling eastern desert tales talk about. They are no threat to anyone, but a stone in the path to our goals of Empire. That lord Bowser may be intimidating, but not as much once one considers his attempts at taking the kingdom. The reason for our invasion to start here, at the Mushoom Kingdom of the Toadstool family is clear: it is an advantageous position near our allies and near our enemy. While Hellas, region from which one state is vassal of the glorious Ylissian Empire, may have the same benefits, Hyrule has too much power there, and our secrecy would turn public. The Desert lives up to its name and is an unbreakable wall: whoever controls it, controls the flow of information from Hyrule to the South. Naturally, the conquest would have to be from the South. Traitors and spies cover the lands of Hyrule, and only our advance to them will call them to arms. The Koopa Kingdom and the Kong Islands, managed by that drunk King K. Rool are mere tools to use, but effective, nonetheless. The koopas serve as good cannon fodder. Our suspicions were confirmed that the koopa troops were useless when they failed to take the passage into the Mushroom Kingdom, that valley which they call Ruined Dragon’s Neck, however, if trained and managed by superior Ylissian troops and not merely having our veteran soldiers suggest the foolish koopa commanders of Bowser’s kin, they have proven to be worthy. King K. Rool on the other hand has taken his passion for water and the sea to great extent: his grand ship, to which even I feel intimidated by, the Gangplank Galleon, has terrorized the seas, and not just pirates, but mercenaries and warlords of the Desert have joined our cause (for benefit, only, but any aid is grateful).

Everything had gone according to plan: Pauline’s fortress taken, and the south-west dominated by the koopas in their second attack, the Desert and the Seaside Kingdom and any major ports on the coast - mainly the city of Delfino - seized by K. Rool, and the inland being overrun by the most noble and fierce heroes of the war on the Mushroom Kingdom, the Ylissian Empire’s knights. Our journey has been thoroughly thought but tough. On the western coasts of the kingdom, there lies the Snowtop Kingdom, a mountainous, cold and harsh region of the many that comprise the Mushroom Kingdom, to my understanding. With a distant, grand mountain ever looming in the distance, DK’s Summit, as the locals called it, our armies, led by myself, took the Ice Lands there, the capital of the region and the Ice Ice Outpost, that served as the nexus to all travels around the mountain ranges. From there, a swift walk through the plains next to the Fungi River, a large and long river stretching through DK’s Summit into the coast at the Seaside Kingdom, known as the “Royal Raceway”, we soon found ourselves at the walls of Peachville, seeing its red rooftops and white buildings in the distance. Soon our armies will converge, and we shall take the city and the Kingdom. There’s talk of some elite group, the “Winged Stars”; humans riding on horseback and on Yoshis, descendants of the Realm of Amanor, the glorious precursor of this otherwise weak kingdom, but not even they can face our might and our own airborne riders. And even so, the storms are with us.

Throughout the ages, kingdoms and empires have arisen and fallen. However, we shall only rise, for the fall comes with dishonour and disorder. Ylisse will stand strong against the mightiest of forces; no god, land or warrior can bring it to ruin. We stand strong. The coming battle will prove this. Peachville shall be ours, and soon, any lands who oppose us. They do not see the light. They are blind to it, for it shines too brightly for their understanding. Perhaps their cognition will reveal it, or perhaps like the others, they shall fall. Ylisse forever, and further. Glory to the Emperor.

\- _Marth Lowell, Head King and Exhalt of the Ylissian Province, and subject of the Ylissian Empire. “_

As Marth finished the last sentence in his words, a soldier came into his tent. It was nightfall, outside, and the stars shone brightly, ever watchful. The soldier bowed and spoke.

‘Your majesty, the attack is ready to commence.’

‘Are the aerial units ready and covered as instructed?’.

‘Aye, sir.’

‘The trebuchets?’ Marth continued.

‘Aye, sir’

As much fun as he was secretly having while questioning this poor soul about an attack he knew of and had planned himself, he dared only ask one more question that brought a constant headache to him.

‘Is the Koopa Kingdom ready?’

The soldier shifted uncomfortably. Of course, he did.

‘Sir… We heard word of Bowser abandoning the formal advance from the southwest into the capital and advancing with select troops into the Lost Realm.

‘He went into Amanor? The Forgotten Kingdom? He then must have passed our troops along the river and Royal Raceway! What for?

‘He did not say. General Roy was as eager to march into Peachville as the Koopa Lord was to go his way, so no word was exchanged.

‘Those two fools… That lizard! Not only did he barely take that damned fortress along the border, seeing success merely through our help the second time, now he disobeys orders and heads off to do his own useless tasks! Even that drunk K. Rool managed to secure positions along the coast and prevent any significant help or supplies arrive at the city. Still, I won’t mention his fiasco at Delfino City…’

The soldier stood there while Marth rambled on about his incompetent comrades. He scribbled notes on his personal map and documents that lied across a simple wooden table and turned abruptly.

‘Who leads the main army now?’

‘I believe his son, Prince Bowsy is at its head.’

‘And now he leaves a child at command… Is Corrin available to take his relief?’

‘No, sir, she is yet to arrive from the Bee Kingdom at Acre Heights after their surrender.’

‘Then have Catherine of the Knights of Seiros take chiefdom of that army; if they protest, tell them to aim their wailing at me, that shall stop it.’ He said as he signed a letter and slammed it in his deck angrily. He gave it to the soldier to deliver. ‘Now let’s march and give word to attack as soon as she is in position.’

The soldier bowed and left with his orders. Marth thought about this foolish action of the lord of the Firelands, would it do them any worse than to delay the attack on the city? Surely it would still be defenceless against their might, yet Marth had a nagging sensation something was off. Something caused by that very unfortunate yet small event.

* * *

She stood atop the balcony in her room. She looked over her city, her beautiful city, the pearl of the Mushroom Kingdom. It was awfully silent. Tears fell from her eyes. How had things gone so wrong?

They had known an attack would come at some point. She wasn’t blind, nor were the politicians that aided her. After voting the arming of the whole country, she thought they could hold Bowser back as always. Many had been his attacks on the kingdom. So many, that the arming measures had been implemented, for some of his attacks were mere scuffles along the border that could be easily dealt with and other were full on assaults. Still, they were never the ones to strike first. Peace and righteousness.

Why was her land scorched by war then? Why the Mushroom Kingdom? What had they ever done? She could see it from her tower; the small yet bright lights of the army camped right outside the city. Marth himself was there, she had heard. He himself lead the attack the day before on the Great Mushroom Bridge, the fastest way into the city. The whole garrison there deployed gone in mere hours… War hurt her. Silence and death hurt her. But what hurt her the most was loneliness. She stood alone at Peachville. Luigi and Daisy were off leading advances and resistances in the inner kingdom, and Mario…

Mario was gone. She still didn’t know why she had made him go. Of course, he was the best warrior of all the kingdom, and she knew she could task him with anything. To her dismay, she also knew that whatever it was, he would accept it. She didn’t know if somehow, she recognized this damned lost battle when she saw it and wished to send him away from harm. Or maybe he didn’t wasn’t him to wail on her possible outcomes. She didn’t know, and it hurt.

She looked upon the city still. Soldiers ran rapidly all over the place, her precious toads… The elite human soldiers, her ancestors of Amanor carrying out orders… She loved the unity of her land, but seeing it carry out like that… She could hear their cries, their nervousness and their crying. The enemy was outside the walls, and soon they’d be inside. But, when looking at the stars, she heard something else: a voice. That of a woman she knew very well but that still remained a mystery to her and most others.

_“When all is lost, the stars shine brightest… When storm comes, heroes rise to battle it… I can keep you safe and away, but after that, your true fight begins…”_

That voice… Echoing through her consciousness as her own thoughts, flowing through her like a river. Rosalina, the Stargazer… Her story was unknown yet grand. She was a friend and a stranger to Peach. But still, she thanked her, whatever her plans may be.

She also apologized with great pity once she heard the banging and shouting.

* * *

Two hours.

Two hours. All it had taken to take half of Peachville.

Marth was feeling unwell because of the ineptitude of his commanders, Roy and Bowser, and wanted to end the fight rapidly.

The aerial units bombarded with spells the garrisons at the walls. Some were shot down, but others landed at the other side of the city, awaiting their next move. When the battering ram hadn’t been enough to open the metal gates of the city, Marth himself stood in front of it and called down lightning and thunder. Their greatest weapon yet…

Answering to his call, storm clouds swirled around the city and fell down like a dark rider onto the gates, and with a lightning crackling from the edge of the skies, blew the door out open, crushing those at the other sides. The few land beasts they were carrying had their chains cut down. The butchering began. Marth ran into the city, his personal garrison behind him, Kingsfang at his side. His blade fell upon soldier after soldier. They took cover of a volley of arrows behind a building and started the street fight, with the objective of moving up into the main street, where they would take the castle and all-important facilities. Moving into a small square, a squad of men looked at him. Four of them attacked and one stood back, shooting arrows while he covered escaping Toads, civilians and soldiers alike. He parried one of the soldiers and stabbed him with his own sword. He knocked the dead man into a soldier with a lance and broke it two, then stabbing him. He disarmed one who slashed at him without effort, the blood spilling in his face. A pegassus rider above shot an arrow at the last man’s foot and left him in his knees. Marth knew what to do and slashed at him, hearing and thud and rolling behind him as he advanced at the archer. With his reflexes, he dodged one of the arrows and blocked a second one with Kingsfang. The blade then went deep into his heart, and Marth saw the life leaving his body.

Marth had many faces. The cocky prince he wished he was and the machine he truly was. His path was one of blood. He rose in Ylisse with blood and became king thanks to a bloodied crown. And yet, he remained calm. He lived with his actions, for they were his and only his, and no one had the right to judge them. Not when the world was such a filthy landscape. War and corruption ravaged Osternia and so it was up to him only to take it and fix it, even if it meant using force. And that it meant…

He exited the square and came into a puddle of blood and piles of bodies. The air stunk, but it also smelled of victory. He looked at the castle, its red rooftops shimmering with precious fire. A weak kingdom they would rebuild as a glorious nation. The wars it brought with the koopas, not putting them to a swift end meant it was as good as throwing rocks at the sea in anger. Eventually, they all sunk. He met some units which were securing positions along a big road that met up with the main street. Fire shown through his eyes. As he walked past them, he rallied them.

‘Slay! Ylissians! We are strong! And in strength we fight!’

When the archers and some trebuchets were locked into place, they started firing over the other half of the city. Barricades had been formed along the border on the main street and needed to be brought down. If only Bowser had been there… His troops although weak would have taken that excuse of a capital city. Those toads ought to see Ylisstol and its fortress. In his position, he eventually stumbled upon Ro, who returned from his fights at his designed flank.

‘Roy, old friend.’

‘Your majesty, Marth of Ylisse, conqueror of Peachville!’

‘Please, you flatter me… I take it your advance is complete.’

Roy posed triumphantly, dropping war booty he had been collecting to the floor. ‘They’re holding on to the walls and some towers, raining fire upon those silly toads. This is what happens when you are weak and refuse to take the help of those greater than you.’

‘You speak the truth, old friend. A fire is only as good as what it can consume, not how long it can hold.’ He then looked seriously at him, unsheathing Kingsfang. ‘You crossed Bowser in the Royal Raceway, did you not?’

Roy shifted and glanced at him. ‘Yes, I did. That fool was heading to some marshland into the east. I had to come here.’

Marth kicked him down and put the tip of his blade on his neck. ‘Next time, kindly show him what happens to traitors and those who do not follow orders.’ His eyes pierced the redhead’s very soul. Or I shall show _you_.’

Roy swallowed. ‘Yes, sire.’

Marth dropped him and left Roy gasping for air. ‘Very well then, Count of Pherae. Show me what flame you bear.’

The Ylissian army continued to push through Peachville, slowly conquering the other half of the city. Roy was setting ablaze every man he could find and leaving only ash and memory of them. Marth advanced slowly but elegantly as he liked through the barricades, cutting down the ambushing or escaping toads and soldiers. He smiled at the sight of his grand victory. The rest of the kingdom would fall to their might. However, his smile dissipated into the battlefield as he saw those men on Yoshi and horseback, charging through their lines and holding them back time and time again in the long and narrow city streets, perfect for such a cowardly tactic. He considered the advantages of taking them out himself but considered it a minor hassle and he did want to go to the bathroom. The fight would soon be over.

He raised his sword towards the sky and called upon the storm. With great hate and presence, he commanded.

‘Fall, as you fell!’

He then watched as a hurricane of black dense clouds and smoke and a torrent of lightning swept the remaining quarter of the city, thunder booming endlessly, as even their mighty beasts cowered before it. In one sift strike, the battle had been won. Marth wathec the smoke and fire rise. Ash fell on his hands and his face, now covered in blood, ash and rubble. The screams and fire and explosions from spells were background noise to him now. Victory had come, as it would have come, no matter the cost. He only had one thought in his mind.

He had won.

* * *

Peach cried and gasped as she saw the mayhem brought upon her home by those ruthless invaders. She watched as what seemed to be part of the sky itself roared through the city and slaughtered hundreds, perhaps thousands, all poor people that remained there.

All dead and abandoned.

She wondered what force had Ylisse at their side to do something liked that. It felt and looked incomparable to any spell she knew of and witnessed. Something terrible hid in the sky, and she felt it was only the beginning of it.

Steps came through the stairs of her tower into her room. Peach feared the worst outcome when a toadette came rushing into her room. Panting, she poke solemnly.

‘Your Highness, hurry! We still hold to some blocks at the eastern minor entrance”’

Peach’s eyes opened agape. ‘What?’ she suddenly felt hopeful.

‘We might escape! Haste, my Queen!’

Peach rushed out with her personal guard out of the castle, which had suddenly begun being attacked with parts of the city’s wall thrown with trebuchets. Some were set aflame, other carried some strange green mist that Peach did not want to breathe. A man helped her into a horse and rode with her, claiming to the world that the queen lived. Still, Peach had never felt more dead. She saw the damage done to the city. Almost all buildings were destroyed or scorched. Columns of smoke like dark behemoths rose from everywhere she set her eyes upon, like colossi who wanted to take her. They galloped through the broken streets, the marble turned black and the elaborate tiles of the streets shaped into rubble.

As they made their way into the small square they were holding on to, barricades and soldiers at all entrances, and a garrison defending it from the enemies on the outside of the walls, she heard the horrifying crackling of lightning near them. A terrible surge of power and calamity fell next to them. It ran through t her soldiers, her countrymen, but she was already going away. She knew not if it had seen her, but she had to run.

However, when running away, some riders at her back and front, she saw up above that blue and white light of death coming straight at her. However, once she had closed her eyes and prepared to eye, she heard an angelic sound of energy above her and saw a blue and green light protecting her from her threat. The lightning pushed against the shield, but what appeared to be the aurora borealis protecting her did not yield and pushed back. On one of the strikes, it broke the lightning’s guard and sent it fling away, giving Peach, her horse, and her men enough time to disappear into the night, away from the shining beacon of death that had become the place she once called home. She heard her guardian in her head once more.

_“Fly, dear Queen, and find your home. Only there will we rise…”_

Now, she only heard rainfall and the steps of her horse. And so, she slept.

* * *

“With great strength and valour, we conquered Peachville. The white and red city turned black and charred, as it should have been. We shall rebuild it, fret not. It shall now stand as a testament of the will of the Empire under the command of Lord Bowser himself, although he may be too charred someday…

The Mushroom Kingdom fell entirely under our command. The bees on the Beehive, the Acre Woods that so peaceful lead the wat into the harsh Desert wanted honourable peace. Of course, there was no honour involved, but we gave them the illusion of it. Enough for them to live on and serve us. The rest of the Kingdom didn’t put that much resistance. Bowser came back emptyhanded from his untimely visit to the Ruin of Amanor, as expected, but I could not care less; my job is done, and I part with that. Only those Winged Stars stand in the way of our armies and the Seaside Kingdom, the last stronghold of Queen Peach’s armies. Of course, Bowser leaving left a gate in the city unattended, and of course, Queen peach escaped. However I do not worry at all; the gods, the true gods, are on our side, and so the fight shall end with their will. Whatever the cost.

Our plan now comes down to marching across the Desert. I care not for some empty patch of land, and I shall act like it. I will carry our troops through it as best we can, through mountain passes and less harsh areas, and then…

Then Hyrule will fall.

We are but dust, a theatre in the midst of a grand opera, secondary characters even in our own story. But still, the wind rises for some of us fortunate, enlightened. And we push that wind and that light only we see and gaze upon what lies beyond. “For me?”, you might ask. I shall answer. Power. Ash. Blood. Victory. A better world. That is what I fight for.

We are void of pride by ourselves. We are nothing if not for what we choose, and we must choose wisely. We are dirt. Ashes in the wind.”

_\- Marth Lowell, Head King and Exhalt of the Ylissian Province, and subject of the Ylissian Empire. Conqueror of the Mushroom Kingdom."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I have a page for some maps you might like. It's in worldanvil and I'll draw some lore there.
> 
> https://www.worldanvil.com/w/smash-hehhe

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to this new story and may Hylia be with you! I've always wanted to see Smash characters, even those from futuristic or modern places, be put in a fantasy world with a story and setting similar to Game of Thrones or Lord of the Rings. Please tell me what you think!  
> \- Red
> 
> Maps and othe lore: https://www.worldanvil.com/w/smash-hehhe


End file.
